That Kiss
by Marchitayska
Summary: What happens after the kiss that Arizona and Eliza share? Anything? Nothing? My take on what should happen next... Please review, interested to know what people think!
1. Chapter 1

Eliza loves it when Arizona rambles, it reminds her of their conversation, when times were better, before all the job stealing and back stabbing started. That conversation at the elevator when she was trying to find Baileys office. The very first time they met.

"Arizona..." Eliza says trying to stop Arizona talking.

"Because you're nice and you're smart and you're funny. You care about the students, maybe even more than I do. And you have this brilliant way of making your victories, their victories, and you're good for them and you're good for this place, and they should know that." Arizona continues.

"Arizona stop" Eliza tries again.

" I just think it's not..." Arizona still keeps going until Eliza makes sure she can't continue.

"Arizona I need you to stop, so I can kiss you." This stops Arizona talking, Eliza waits to see what Arizona's response might be but she doesn't pull back or run away she simply just says, "Oh."

Eliza takes this as confirmation that it's ok for her to kiss Arizona so she steps forward, reaches up and hold the lapel of Arizonas coat pulling her slightly closer, leans in and kisses her. It's a slow simple kiss, almost a peck but with so much feeling and meaning put into it. They pull back but Arizona leans back in so their lips meet for a second time, the third time they lean into each other they both pull each other closer, deepening the kiss just a little until Arizona pulls back, coming to her senses, realising exactly where they are.

"Eliza, we are stood right by the exit to the hospital, anyone could see us. Can we get a drink and talk about this please?"

That's the only invitation Eliza needs to take Arizona away from there and to somewhere else so they can sort this out for good.

"Come on, we'll take my car, it's just there, lets go get a drink at the wine bar in the harbour, we should be able to talk there away from prying eyes of the hospital."

They walk in silence to Eliza's car, she unlocks it and opens the passenger side door for Arizona to get in. "Thank you" is all Arizona manages, her mind is still doing a million to one over the kiss that just happened. Once Arizona is in the car Eliza walks around the back of the car to the drivers side and climbs in.

Eliza puts the key in the ignition, very aware that Arizona hasn't said very much and seems extremely nervous. Eliza turns to Arizona, "are you ok?" She asks. Arizona thinks for a second, "yes, no, umm I'm awesome." Is all she says before she turns away to look out the window. At that Eliza starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

The 10 minute drive to the wine bar is quiet and uneventful. Arizona just looks out the window thinking, whilst Eliza concentrates on driving lost in her own thoughts. They arrive at the wine bar and Eliza parks the car and turns off the ignition. Eliza is just about the get out of the car when Arizona turns to her.

"Eliza?"

"Yeah Arizona?"

"What does this mean?" Arizona looks scared, suddenly Eliza realises that Arizona isn't the kind of person to do simple one night stands and that's fine with Eliza, she really likes this woman.

"I don't know. I mean, I like you, a lot, you should know that? We have chemistry, I've been flirting with you since my very first visit to the hospital, and I can't stop thinking about you." Eliza rambles.

Something about Arizona makes Eliza nervous and so completely different from the confident and cocky woman everyone in the hospital has got to know over the last few weeks. Arizona realises in that moment that she feels exactly the same about Eliza.

"Eliza, we should go get that drink, because if we stay here and talk we will just end up kissing again, and as much as I'd like that, we need to talk about this."

"Ok" is all Eliza says before getting out of the car and moving to open the door for Arizona again.

They walk side by side into the fairly busy wine bar and up to the bar, Eliza orders a glass of red wine for herself and a glass of white wine for Arizona paying for them both. They find a small table out of the way of other customers so they can talk privately. Sitting down across from each other both women shift in their seats uncomfortably.

Suddenly Arizona speaks. "I like you too, a lot. There's something about your confidence that worries me, you could have anyone you wanted with confidence like that, yet you went after me, why?"

Eliza thinks for a minute, sipping her wine, "you're only asking that because you don't see what other people see, you're kind of amazing you know?" Arizona blushes at that. She knows she's amazing, she's an amazing surgeon, a good teacher and an amazing parent. But she doesn't see that she's a generally amazing woman.

"I'm a good man in a storm" Arizona says, Eliza looks at her as if to ask what she's on about, Arizona notices this so explains, "my father, Colonel Daniel Robbins, he raised me to be a good man in a storm, someone people could rely on, an amazing person, so I became an amazing surgeon but I didn't," Eliza interrupts her.

"You are amazing, you're smart, beautiful, caring, hard working and you put everyone else before yourself, even if that means you have to be unhappy. So what's the problem here with us?"

Arizona knows exactly what the problem is. It's her loyalty to Richard. She really likes Eliza but she doesn't want to hurt Richard. She doesn't want everyone to hate her for siding with Eliza.

"Honestly, I'm scared. I like you, I want this, but I don't want to hurt my friends either. Richard is like some weird brother to me and the others at the hospital, we have all been through so much together, a shooting, a plane crash, buying the hospital, they're my family."

"But surely they would want you to be happy, regardless of who you are seeing?" Eliza has a good point. Arizona is looking down, nervously playing with her wine glass at this point.

"Yeah, I suppose." Eliza reaches across the table and grasps Arizona's hand, forcing Arizona to look up and right into Eliza's blue eyes. Arizona realises in that moment just how beautiful Eliza's eyes are, just how beautiful Eliza is.


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza just looks back into Arizona's eyes for what seems like forever, no words being spoken between them, they're just taking in each other's beauty, contemplating all that's been said tonight and where their relationship may go from here.

After about 5 minutes of both being lost in their own thoughts, watching each other, whilst Eliza was still holding Arizona's hand like they were perfectly comfortable with each other, in each other's presence, Arizona broke the silence first.

"Eliza, I have a FaceTime date with my daughter in half an hour, could we continue this another night?" Arizona doesn't want to go but she loves Sofia more than anything and she misses her little girl like crazy. They get to FaceTime once a week and talk on the phone almost every day.

"Of course we can, wait, what? You have a daughter?" Eliza has to do a double take. She knew about Arizona's relationship with Callie but she didn't realise they had a daughter.

"Yeah, she's 6, she lives with her mother in New York. I thought you knew? Everyone in the hospital knows everyone else's business, it's difficult to keep things quiet because everyone is like family there." Arizona is shocked that Eliza doesn't know this about her but also relieved that something's not got out all around the hospital for a change.

"No I didn't know, maybe next time you can tell me all about her?" Eliza realises so much about Arizona in that moment, she is hurting, and lonely and scared. She had this perfect life, perfect family and it fell apart and now her daughter lives thousands of miles away. Eliza knows why Arizona is so scared of hurting Richards and everyone's feelings. They are what's left of her family.

"I'd like that. She's my perfect little girl." Arizona smiles brightly, her big, blinding, dimpled smile, the one that makes women go weak at the knees, as she begins to remove herself from their quiet secluded table, ready to go home and see her daughter.

Eliza stands and puts on her coat and grabs her bag. Arizona just watches her as she fishes for her car keys in her bag. "Hey Arizona, I could always drop you straight home? Don't want you missing your daughters call. I'll pick you up in the morning so you don't need to worry about your car or getting to work if you like?" Eliza figures this will give them another 20 minutes together in the car tonight before she has to say goodbye.

"Um ok. That could work, and I appreciate it. Thank you for being so understanding."

They walk out to the car slowly, enjoying each other's company, Eliza, ever the gentlewoman opens the car door again for Arizona to get in.

"You know, you don't need to open the car door for me, I am perfectly capable of doing it myself" Arizona teases.

"I know, you're an amazing woman, I just like to do it for you." Eliza teases back. Both women are grinning like school children at each other now. Eliza holding the door open and Arizona stood on the other side of it about to climb into the car.

Arizona leans forward and places a small chaste kiss on Eliza's cheek. "Thank you" is all she says before climbing into the car. Eliza closes the car door with a shocked look on her face. She could love this woman, easily.


	3. Chapter 3

The car journey back to Arizona's house was mostly uneventful. Arizona gave Eliza directions and before they knew it they were pulling up outside Arizona's place, she had 15 minutes until Sofia called. Arizona couldn't wait to see her baby girls face. It felt like forever since she had seen her but in reality it had only been a week.

"Hey Eliza, are you going to open the car door for me now?" Arizona winked at Eliza. Instead of moving to open the car door Eliza turned to Arizona and took her hand. She looked serious all of a sudden, worrying Arizona. She took a few seconds to contemplate her response before saying "do you want me to?" To Arizona in a seductive voice and grinning sincerely. Arizona flushed bright red.

"Uhh no its ok" Arizona stuttered, "like I said before, I can open the car door myself." Arizona was flustered and a little embarrassed in that moment. She liked that Eliza had opened the car door for her earlier, not just once but three times. She liked that Eliza was treating her like someone special. Arizona suddenly felt the urge to flee before Eliza could make her feel like even more of a deer in headlights than she already felt, Arizona fumbled with the door desperately trying to open it. Eliza just chuckled at the scene before her whilst continuing to hold Arizona's right hand.

"Um, Arizona?" Eliza said, forcing Arizona to stop trying to escape and look back at her.

"Yeah?" Arizona replied,

"You know, you seem to be having some trouble there, are you sure you don't need me to let you out?" Eliza said cockily. A few seconds later Eliza continued "You know you can't open the door to this car unless I unlock it first right?" And suddenly Arizona realised that in that moment Eliza had all the power. Arizona wanted to run away and she physically couldn't because until Eliza unlocked the car she was trapped. Eliza was just looking at her and smirking, pleased with herself for making Arizona so nervous and uncomfortable because she thought Arizona looked gorgeous when she was nervous. Eliza loved how she turned Arizona's playful, flirty side right around back on her in less than a minute.

"Um Eliza, I really have to go, I don't want to miss the call from Sofia, she will be so upset" Arizona said trying to be serious and confident whilst internally feeling like an idiot for not remembered the car was locked.

"I know you have to go, but" Eliza hesitated "go on a proper date with me tomorrow night?" Arizona was surprised that Eliza seemed so unsure of herself for a second when she asked.

"Ok, I can do that. I'll text you after I finish talking to Sofia, I need to check what time I start work tomorrow and you owe me a lift in if you remember" of course Eliza remembered, she'd do anything to spend a few extra minutes in Arizona's presence.

"I look forward to your text then" it was Eliza's turn to wink this time, again causing Arizona to turn red. With that Eliza unlocked the car allowing Arizona to get out. The two women said goodnight to each other and Arizona shut the door and walked up the front steps to her porch. When she got there she turned to see Eliza waiting to make sure she got in safely, so she opened the door then waved from the door to Eliza who waved back and pulled away from her house, driving off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona was relieved to get home and into her house where she could be alone. She sat down on the stairs, her thoughts were going crazy, Eliza had kissed her. Eliza liked her. What was Richard going to say when he inevitably found out as everyone in the hospital would if they became something more than friends. What about Jackson, Maggie and Meredith, what would they say. Would she be treated like Eliza was being. Would they be as mean to her as they were being to Eliza. Arizona was dragged from her thoughts by the sound of the lego movie theme tune playing 'everything is awesome' on her phone. It was Sofia FaceTiming her. That sounds brought a huge dimpled smile to her face because it meant she was about to see her baby girl.

They chatted for 2 hours, Sofia filled Arizona in on her week at school and all the things she had learnt even though she had told Arizona every day when they spoke. Arizona didn't mind because she lived to see the expressions and excitement on Sofias face when they spoke and she heard all the same stories from the week. Arizona told Sofia about her trip to the prison and how scary it was, informing Sofia that prison is a very bad place and that she should always be a good girl and never end up in a place like that.

Sofia was very perceptive for a 6 year old and kept asking her mama if she was ok, it was almost as if she knew Arizona had a lot on her mind. Arizona kept deflecting the conversation because 6 year olds don't need to hear their mama's troubles, especially when it comes to their love life! Sofia had managed to completely take Arizona's mind off of all her worries by the time Callie told Sofia is was way past her bed time and that she needed to say goodbye to her mama now.

"I love you mama" Sofia said.

"I love you too peanut" Arizona said back "more than anything in this world ok?"

"Yes mama. I will speak to you tomorrow ok?"

"ok baby girl, you sleep well. I love you" Arizona said again, making such the young girl knew how much her mama loved her, regardless of how far away she was.

"I love you too, goodnight mama"

"Goodnight Sofia" and with that the call was disconnected. Arizona hated saying bye to her girl. She missed her like crazy and couldn't wait to have her home in a couple of months for a few weeks.

arizona was still sitting on the stairs where she had landed after returning home from her drink with Eliza and now she felt even more alone than she had before. All her troubled thoughts returned in an instant. Arizona decided to check her diary to see what time she started work tomorrow before texting Eliza.

AR: Hey, I start work at 9 tomorrow.

EM: Hey yourself, ok, pick u up at 8.30?

AR: Sounds good, thanks

EM: How was your FaceTime with Sofia?

AR: Good, she told me all about her week. I miss her :-(

It appeared that was the end of their text conversation because Eliza didn't reply, so Arizona went to shower, remove her prosthetic and change into her bed shorts and very oversized Hopkins hoody before returning to the sofa on her crutches. Arizona flicked through the music channels not paying any attention to what was on, she was too lost in her thoughts about everything that had happened today, and how much she missed Sofia.

A knock at Arizona's front door stunned her from her thoughts. "DeLuca, you better not have forgotten your keys again" she shouted as she pulled herself from the sofa and headed to the front door on her crutches. Arizona opened the door and was surprised to see Eliza stood there with a pizza and a 6 pack of beers.


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona stood there, door wide open, jaw to the floor. She had this woman that she fancied like crazy at her front door and she was wearing her pyjamas, was on her crutches without her prosthetic on and wearing no make up. She felt embarrassed, uncomfortable and shocked that Eliza was at her door. Eliza found the whole scene kind of funny. Arizona was usually so together but right now she didn't know what to do. Did she let this woman in her house or shut the door in her face. Arizona was completely conflicted, she didn't want to turn her away but she also didn't like people to see her like this, especially someone she could learn to love. It was too soon, they had only just shared a kiss. In the past it wouldn't have bothered Arizona and she would already be taking Eliza to bed but everything with Callie changed her. Plus she likes this woman, she doesn't want it to be a one night stand with her.

Eliza could see Arizona's brain working as she stood there waiting for any indication of what the blondes next move may be. After 5 minutes of standing in silence Eliza decided to try and explain.

"Hey, I'm sorry for just showing up, you seemed upset in your text and I figured you probably hadn't had time to eat since I dropped you off as Sofia was due to call. I just wanted to check you were ok." Eliza had so much concern in her voice as she rambled on trying to tell Arizona why she was at the surgeons door at 8pm in the evening.

"No it's ok, you're right I haven't eaten yet but I don't want you to see me like this." Arizona said shyly.

"It's a little late for that isn't it?" Eliza replied smugly, "We've been stood here for 5 minutes, whilst I waited for you to say, anything." Arizona rolled her eyes and moved aside motioning for Eliza to come in, she was right it was too late now but she didn't want the whole street to see her as well.

"The living room is through there" Arizona pointed with her crutch, "Go sit down and I'll get a couple of plates" Eliza just looked at Arizona for a few seconds contemplating how the blonde would carry two plates whilst using two crutches.

"Arizona, let me get the plates and you go relax. I came to be here for you, not have you running around after me." Before Arizona could argue Eliza was already heading in what she thought was the direction of the kitchen. Eliza found the kitchen and the plates quite easily but she needed a minute to herself, she was in Arizona's house. Two weeks ago she didn't think this would ever happen. But in the last few days things changed. Ever since they had lost Matty due to a surgical complication. Arizona had helped her through that and sorted her car out at the end of the day before they both went their separate ways. Later that evening she had got a text from Arizona. All it had said was, 'I'm sorry you had a crappy day -AZ'.

"Hey, you found the plates?" Arizona said from the kitchen door way, startling Eliza from her thoughts.

"Yeah" Eliza replied holding up the plates. They both headed back to the living room sitting on opposite ends of the sofa.

"So what pizza did you get?" Arizona was making small talk, she didn't want to get dragged into a deep conversation that would result in her being outwardly upset right now.

"Um it's a bit of a weird one, I hope you like it" Eliza said nervously with a grin. "Its mushroom, pepperoni, pineapple, jalapeños and green peppers with BBQ sauce. I didn't know what you liked, sorry!" With that Arizona picks up a slice and takes a bite.

"This pizza is awesome" Eliza is surprised, she got her favourite pizza but people usually hate it, "I love the way it's sweet but spicy" Eliza smiles at that because it's exactly why she loves this pizza, Arizona just grins a dimpled smile back, however her beautiful blue eyes give her away, she may like the pizza and be smiling but she's still sad.

"Ok, you like the pizza but what's going on? You are sad, I can see it in your eyes. I care about you and I'm worried so please talk to me." Arizona had been trying to avoid this but evidently Eliza wasn't having it.

"Last year, Callie and I, we went through a court battle for custody of Sofia. Callie wanted to move to New York with her new girlfriend and take our daughter with her. Obviously I wanted Sofia to stay here. Horrible things were said in court and to sum it up, I won." This confused Eliza, if Arizona won, why was Sofia not living with her? "Anyway, Callie was upset all the time, she broke up with her girlfriend to stay here and be near Sofia, I felt so bad that I bought her two plane tickets and told her to take Sofia with her, and now I only get to see her on FaceTime once a week and for a few months a year, I just, I miss her so much." Arizona stutters, a few tears running down her cheeks.

Eliza shuffles across the sofa and pulls Arizona into a hug, holding her whilst she sobs. She hadn't realised all that this amazing woman had been going through and it made her fall for her big time. She had all that going on, was chief of two sugerical departments and the possibility of losing Alex, her right hand man and somehow managed to keep it all together at work.

"You're amazing you know?" Arizona pulled back giving Eliza a sad smile. "You hold everything together, I had no idea what you were going through." Eliza wiped away the tears from Arizona's face with her thumb, cupping her face. Eliza looked at Arizona, lost in her eyes, lost in her.


	6. Chapter 6

Eliza looked away first. She wanted to kiss this woman and take away all her troubles but now wasn't the time. She grabbed a beer from the table and opened it handing it to Arizona, who gladly took it. Things had got heavy and Arizona needed to relax. Eliza then took a second beer, opening it for herself and downing half the bottle in one go. Arizona was surprised and sat there with a stunned smirk on her face, apparently this over confident, classy woman could down beer like a frat boy.

The two women continued to chat about their cases at the hospital and Eliza's program, including Richard and everyone, whilst finishing the pack of beers that Eliza had brought with the pizza.

"It was never my intention to oust Richard. I'm usually a sweep in, change the programme and then hand it back with new processes, kind of person." Eliza said, she felt bad for Richard, he seemed like a nice guy and he clearly wanted the best for his students.

"So that means you're only here temporarily?" Arizona asks weary of the response she would get from the woman she may be starting a relationship with.

"I said usually Arizona. I don't usually fall for someone whilst working with a hospital on their residency programme."

"Wait, what? Say that again." Arizona is sat there open mouthed. Did she just hear that right? Was Eliza falling for her?

"I don't usually fall for a woman that part owns the hospital I'm working at." Eliza smirks, she knows Arizona is surprised by her admission but she wants to be honest with her because she is falling in love with her, hard and fast.

Arizona got up to go get the unopened bottle of wine in the kitchen. She was going to need more to drink now.

"Where are you going?" Eliza is surprised that Arizona has said nothing in response to what she just said and is just walking away.

"I need more wine." Is all she says before she disappears into the kitchen.

Arizona returns a few minutes later on her crutches with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Eliza sighs in relief that Arizona isn't kicking her out just yet and is impressed at the way Arizona managed to skilfully carry all that and move on her crutches with no apparent issues.

"You're falling for me?" Arizona is still in shock. She asks Eliza whilst pouring them both a large glass of wine.

"I am. Have you seen you? It's hard not to you know." Eliza sips her wine, taking in Arizona's reaction. This time it's Arizona's turn to down half her drink. She still can't believe this stunning woman would be interested in her, for more than sex at least.

"Oh" Arizona finishes her glass of wine and pours another. At that moment she hears keys in the lock and she knows DeLuca is home. She knows he won't tell the others about Eliza being at her house but she also knows he is going to ask a million and one questions tomorrow.

"DeLuca is home" Arizona says to Eliza.

"You live with an intern?" Eliza just assumed that Arizona lived alone.

"I do. He needed somewhere to live and I needed help with the rent." Arizona looks at Eliza apologetically.

"Well I have better go then?" Eliza almost asks Arizona.

"You can't drive, you've had too much to drink now." Eliza had had 2 glasses of wine and 3 beers so she knew Arizona was right.

"You're right, I'll call a taxi."

"You can stay here, take my room and I'll stay in Sofia's bed tonight. You have to come back in 6 hours to pick me up anyway so just makes sense" Arizona replies a little too quickly. She likes having Eliza here.

Eliza puts her hand on Arizona's arm gently and says "Ok, but no you take your room, it will be easier for you and I'll just take the sofa."

At that moment DeLuca enters the living room to see the two women looking at each other having made a decision that Eliza would stay. He noticed the empty bottles choosing to ignore them. "Hi Arizona, Dr. Minnick"

"Hi Andrew" Arizona says back whilst Eliza just smiles at him. "Eliza is staying here tonight on the sofa, she's had too much to drink so can't drive now."

"Ok no problem, I'm going to bed, it's been a long day." He says leaving the two women alone.

"I need to sleep as well, I have a full day tomorrow." Arizona says standing up. "There's blankets on the back of the chair there, bathroom is upstairs, first door on the right."

"Thank you Arizona." Is all Eliza says before Arizona leaves the living room heading up the stairs to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Eliza continues just sitting on Arizona's sofa drinking her wine once Arizona has left. She can't sleep yet. So much has happened today and her head feels fit to burst with all the information.

Arizona is the complete opposite upstairs in her room, as soon as she lies down she falls asleep.

Eliza is still awake an hour later, mindlessly flicking through the music channels on the TV just as Arizona was earlier. Still trying to wrap her head around the days events, when she hears a scream, a scream she was certain came from Arizona. Eliza decides to head upstairs and make sure Arizona is ok. Once upstairs, she sees 3 doors, she knows the first one on the right is the bathroom because Arizona told her. But she has no idea which room is Andrew's and which is Arizona's. Eliza decides to carefully try the room on the left first. She opens the door just a little peering into the room that is ever so slightly lit with moonlight. Eliza sees Andrew fast asleep wearing headphones. She knows there's no way he heard the scream like she did. Eliza carefully closes the door again and walks down the hallway to the only other door, which she now knows is Arizona's room.

Eliza knocks on the door gently before opening it.

"Hey Arizona, are you ok? I could have sworn I heard you scream." Arizona is sat bolt upright in her bed and Eliza knows she isn't ok. She approaches the bed carefully just in case Arizona is in fact still asleep. Arizona is wide awake and breathing heavily, and sweating, which Eliza can see as she gets closer to her.

"Arizona?" Eliza says worriedly.

"Yeah I'm ok, sorry, bad dream." Arizona finally managed to say but her stuttering voice and shaking tells Eliza she really isn't ok. Eliza walks around the bed to the side Arizona sleeps and sits down next to her pulling her into a comforting hug. Eventually Arizona starts to calm properly, she's no longer shaking and is breathing much more evenly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eliza asks, her voice full of concern and love for this woman.

Arizona pulls out of Eliza's grasp just a little to look at her before saying "I sometimes get flashback dreams from the plane crash I was in. I'm ok now you're here." Arizona gives a meek smile to Eliza before leaning back into the hug, resting her head on Eliza's shoulder. After an eternity Arizona lies back down feeling much calmer and her bad dream almost forgotten. Eliza tucks the duvet around Arizona before giving her a light, caring kiss on her head. Eliza is just about to leave when Arizona says, "can you stay here and hold me please?"

"Of course I can." Eliza walks around the bed to the empty side and pulls back the covers, climbing in next to Arizona. Arizona automatically scooches closer to Eliza and throws an arm over her stomach whilst Eliza puts an arm under Arizona's head and around her back. Within seconds Arizona was fast asleep and snoring lightly.

Eliza doesn't think she's going to get any sleep tonight now. She's in Arizona's bed, with Arizona snuggled into her. Her head is definitely full now. What about Andrew? Arizona told him she was sleeping on the sofa. What if Arizona wakes up in the morning and doesn't remember asking Eliza to stay with her.

Regardless of all her thoughts Eliza fell asleep within 10 minutes of lying down. She felt safe in Arizona's bed, with Arizona's arm around her.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Arizona was woken by a blaring noise, her alarm clock. With her eyes still closed she reaches for the alarm clock and turns it off. That's when she feels someone moving behind her. Arizona's eyes shoot open, she's suddenly not asleep anymore. She lies very very still for a second trying to work out exactly what happened last night. How much had she had to drink? The last thing Arizona remembered was Andrew coming home but she could have sworn she went to bed alone. Then it hit her like a tidal wave, she had that dream again. The one where she was back in that forest with Derek moaning in pain and Mark crying for a dead Lexi. She remembers Eliza checking if she was ok, she remembers asking Eliza to hold her. She remembers falling asleep with Eliza's arms around her and her head on Eliza's shoulder.

Suddenly Arizona feels and arm sliding across her side and around her stomach and she stiffens, nervously. She can feel Eliza's breath on the back of her neck, it instantly gives her goosebumps. Eliza doesn't say anything and her breathing is still relaxed, she must still be asleep, Arizona figures. Arizona just lies there smiling to herself, comfortable with this woman snuggled into her, especially as she did it subconsciously in her sleep. Arizona quickly checks the clock and sees it's only 7 so she doesn't need to move just yet. She's so happy right now she never wants to move but she has to be at work in 2 hours so eventually she will have to.

About 10 minutes later Eliza begins to stir from her sleep but doesn't move away from Arizona.

"Good morning beautiful" Eliza says in a super sexy, half asleep voice. Eliza kisses Arizona's shoulder, just adding to Arizona's goosebumps.

"Morning" is all Arizona can manage to say at that moment pulling Eliza closer into her back. Eliza places another kiss on Arizona's neck causing her to shiver slightly. Arizona turns slightly to Eliza who is leaning up on her arm a little. This time it's Arizona's turn to kiss Eliza, a slow passionate kiss, neither woman needing more than that at that moment, both just happy to be in each other's presence, holding each other, kissing.

Eventually the kissing stops, not because either of them want to but because they both need to breathe. Arizona takes a minute then says to Eliza, "I'm sorry if I woke you last night? I'm fairly sure Andrew wears headphones to sleep so he doesn't get woken up when I have a bad night."

Eliza chuckles, remembering trying Andrews room first in her hunt for Arizona's in the night. "You're right, he does sleep with headphones on, but no you didn't wake me." Arizona raises an eyebrow at Eliza so she continues, "I didn't know which room was yours, turns out I tried his first." Both women laughed at that.

"How come you weren't asleep?" Arizona is intrigued, she knew she had been asleep a while before she woke up screaming.

"I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind, funny thing is as soon as you snuggled up to me, I was out like a light." Eliza smiled at Arizona.

"Oddly enough the same happened to me, I slept like a baby with you here." Eliza kissed Arizona lightly, pulling her into a similar position they fell asleep in. Eliza could definitely get used to this.

Arizona checked the time again, it was now 7.45 and she still needed to shower and have breakfast. Before being at work for 9. "Eliza I have to get up otherwise I'm going to be late." Arizona didn't want to get up and Eliza didn't want her to either. Eliza just whined but loosened her grip on Arizona. Allowing her to get out of the bed.

Quickly grabbing some fresh clothes and a towel Arizona headed into the bathroom to shower whilst Eliza got up to make them both breakfast and coffee for Arizona.

As Eliza entered the kitchen she saw Andrew already making a pot of coffee. "Morning Dr. Minnick" he greeted with a smirk. Andrew had of course already been in the living room as the TV was on when he got up, he knew Eliza hadn't slept on the sofa.

"You don't have to call me Dr. Minnick here Andrew." She gave him a sincere smile trying to find bread to make toast. Andrew finished the coffee and poured a cup for Arizona, knowing she would want one any minute. "Do you want coffee Eliza?" Andrew asked.

"Actually, yes please. It appears I have a bit of a headache from the wine last night." Eliza says smirking.

Andrew returns Eliza's smirk, knowing just how much the two women had put away last night.

"So how did you sleep? Was the sofa comfortable?" Andrew asks, discreetly prying for information.

"Andrew, you already know I didn't sleep on the sofa, stop trying to get information and just say what you are thinking please?" Eliza doesn't like it when people try and play her.

"Ok, Arizona is my friend, I'm just worried she's sleeping with you to feel better about losing Sofia and Callie and then her friends will find out and treat her the same way they're all treating Kenner. Like a traitor."

Eliza is stunned, she didn't realise people where that against her, she knew the attendings didn't like her but she didn't realise just how much.

"Ok, two things, one, we aren't sleeping with each other, I was sat down here unable to sleep and I heard her scream so I went to check on her, she asked me to stay and I held her, and two, I'm falling in love with her, I'm not using her for sex or to get at the other attendings, I genuinely care about her. And the only reason I'm telling you this is because you clearly care about her as well." Eliza says in an angry tone.

Suddenly Andrew realised that Eliza isn't here to get Arizona in to bed and backs off. She really cares about her and that Andrew could accept.

"Sorry." Andrew says, leaving the house, heading for the hospital.

15 minutes later Arizona enters the kitchen dressed and ready for work. Eliza is leaning against the kitchen side eating toast and scrolling through her phone. Arizona gives her a small kiss on the cheek before she downs the coffee Andrew left for her, pouring herself another cup within seconds.

Eliza and Arizona leave the house just after 8. Making a quick stop at Eliza's hotel on there way to the hospital so Eliza can change and brush her teeth. Arizona stays in the car waiting for her checking her emails when she gets a text from Andrew.

AD: Eliza really likes you, don't let other people get in the way :-)

AR: What did you say?!

AD: Just had a chat, she's falling in love with you, you know.

AR: Yeah she said last night :-)

Just as Arizona sent her last message to Andrew, Eliza opened the car door. The rest of the journey to work took only a few minutes. Eliza pulled up in her usual spot as far away from the doors as possible, she liked the fresh air, even on the days where it was raining.

"So about tonight, can I pick you up at 8?" Eliza asked Arizona, Arizona had completely forgotten about their date tonight but agreed on the time.

Eliza gave Arizona a quick kiss before Arizona got out of the car and headed into the hospital, Eliza following about 5 minutes later.


	9. Chapter 9

Arizona was having a really crappy day. There was a car crash into a day care playground where dozens of children were playing in the rare Seattle sun. She had spent all day in surgery and lost fifty percent of her patients. One patient, a 6 year old boy named Timothy, had been the hardest on her.

"What do we have?" Arizona asks as she enters trauma 1. She seems that Amelia Shepherd is already carrying out a neuro check on what appears to be a massive open head wound, and there is a large piece of metal from the car penetrating the boys belly.

"Timothy Daniels, 6 years old, hit by flying debris following a car crash, sustained a head injury and penetrating stomach injury" Edwards lays it down. Arizona stands there for a few seconds, his name is Timothy, and he's Sofia's age. She feels sick and can't move, Arizona hesitates and this poor boy doesn't need that right now.

"Robbins?" Amelia pulls her from her thoughts and she begins working on the boy, using the ultrasound she checks his belly, he is definitely going to need surgery.

"Shepherd, how's his head?" Arizona knows he needs surgery but it all depends on his neuro checks.

"I need to operate, he has a massive bleed and I can see his brain so it may be completely useless." Amelia hates cases like these, there is almost always nothing that can be done to save the patient but he's just a child so she's going to try anyway.

"CT or straight to surgery?" Robbins is back on her game now, being professional and trying to save the boy.

"No time for CT, lets go." Arizona knows Timothy will probably die but she trusts Amelia to do all she can to save him. They run down the corridor pushing the gurney as fast as they can to the elevator that Edwards had run ahead to call.

The elevator to the OR floor seems so slow. Both women are preparing themselves for the job at hand. "I don't have time to scrub, if I don't get in there now he is definitely going to die" Amelia says to Arizona.

"I know, please just do what you can." Arizona looks stressed, she's usually so calm with her work, never letting traumas phase her but Amelia can see she's terrified.

"I will. You ok?"

"No, my brothers name was Timothy and this child is the same age as Sofia, it's a bit much." Amelia places her hand on Arizona's arm and smiles reassuringly. Arizona give a sad smile back.

The elevator doors open and before the women know it they're running to the OR. Amelia walks straight in and gets gloved and gowned beginning work immediately whilst Arizona goes to scrub as fast as she can.

Arizona enters the OR and both women work side by side, Amelia fixing Timothy's head whilst Arizona addresses his stomach injury. The surgery goes well for Amelia and she dresses his head once she is finished, just as his bp begins to drop, Arizona is still working on the major damage to his belly.

"What happened?" Amelia asks Arizona.

"He's got a bleed, but can't see where it's coming from. I can't see any bleeding. Is everything ok with his head?" Arizona is focused. Amelia checks his pupils quickly, both are equal and reactive, surprised she turns to Arizona.

"Yeah there's nothing wrong up here, I've fixed his head. It must be down there." Arizona is frantically looking around but can't see any blood. Then Timothy's heart stops.

"Crash cart" Amelia becomes frantic as well, she can't lose this child now, not after she just did an amazing job at fixing an unfixable head injury. "Charger to 250."

Both women try their absolute best to bring Timothy back but he is gone and neither woman knows why.

"Dammit" Arizona shouts in frustration and storms out of the OR pulling off her gown and gloves.

She walks away from the trauma and up towards the paeds ward but doesn't make it there. She's upset and angry. She enters a supply closet and sits on the floor in the darkest corner, unable to stop the tears that come so easily. She cries for what feels like forever. When she eventually calms down she heads to the attendings lounge and changes to leave for the day, she doesn't want to see anyone and is grateful that the lounge is empty as she changes out of her scrubs and into her street clothes. Arizona leaves the hospital and heads straight to Joes. It's only 5pm and she already needs to forget this day in a hurry.

Arizona sits down at the bar facing Joe.

"What can I get for you?" Joe asks in a friendly and calming tone.

"3 vodka shots please Joe."

"Bad day doctor?" Joe asks with concern in his voice, he can see by looking at Arizona that she's had a thought day. Arizona looks and him and nods whilst Joe pours her drinks. Arizona downs them one after another with no chaser and orders another 3 straight away. Joe complies. Arizona downs those 3 in the same way as the first 3. She orders another 3.

"I need your keys then Arizona." She hands her keys over to Joe and he continues pouring Arizona's drinks. She downs those as well. After 9 shots Arizona feels ready for a proper drink so she orders a glass of wine and quietly sits there, somewhat intoxicated lost in her thoughts of Timothy her patient and Tim her brother and her baby girl. Arizona continues drinking, ordering glass after glass of wine until she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She can barely read her text she's so drunk.

EM: Where are you? I'm at your house.

Shit Arizona thinks, she was supposed to be going on a date with Eliza tonight and she had completely forgotten. Arizona drops her phone on the bar because she can hardly hold it. There's no way she's walking out of this bar on her own one and a half legs she chuckles at her own thoughts. Joes picks up Arizona's phone and texts Eliza back.

AR: Hi, it's Joe. Arizona is here, drunk. Can you come get her? She's in no state to drive, I took her keys off of her hours ago.

EM: Be there in 10 minutes.

Joe puts Arizona's phone back on the bar in front of her. She tries to order another glass of wine. "I think you've had enough, you'll thank me for it tomorrow, plus someone is coming to pick you up." Arizona finishes her glass of wine, slower than she had been drinking all evening. A few minutes later she feels a hand on her back. She turns around to see Eliza stood there, a pretty pissed off expression on her face, quickly changing to a caring look when she sees the state Arizona is in.

"Come on, let's get you home. You better not puke in my car though." Eliza chuckles, she didn't think her night would consist of baby sitting this beautiful women. Eliza helps Arizona down from the stool she's sat on and steady a her on her feet holding her shoulders. Just at that moment Arizona leans over and throws up all over Eliza's shoes. Thankfully Arizona has her hair tied back, Eliza is just glad she drives in trainers and not heels otherwise it would be all over her feet too. Eliza rubs Arizona's back with one hand whilst still holding her steady with the other.

"Sorry Joe" Eliza says giving Joe an apologetic smile as she stands Arizona back upright.

"It's ok, I'm surprised she lasted that long, she's been here since 5. She had a rough day I think" Joe says coming around the bar with a mop and 2 plastic bags. One for Eliza's shoes and one for Arizona.

"Hmmm that explains it. I better get her home." Eliza puts Arizona's arm around her shoulders and stumbles out of Joes with her. As soon as they're outside the cold air makes Arizona sick again. This time Eliza manages to get out of the way quick enough and still not drop Arizona to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Arizona finally speaks.

"It's ok, Joe said you had a bad day." Eliza is concerned. Arizona didn't seem like the kind of person to get blind drunk just because she could.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Eliza realises that Arizona isn't in fact talking to her so she doesn't respond and just concentrates on getting Arizona to the car.

Once at the car Eliza puts Arizona in and goes to the boot to change her shoes, she loves her car and doesn't want to get sick all over the floor. Luckily she always carries spare trainers with her. She changes her trainers and climbs in the drivers side. She looks across at Arizona who is completely passed out in the passenger seat. Eliza reaches across and buckles up Arizona's seatbelt before driving her home.

Eliza pulls up outside Arizona's house just as Andrew gets home.

"Hey Andrew, any chance of a hand getting her inside? She got drunk and Joe text me from her phone to go get her." Eliza is grateful when Andrew nods and heads over to Eliza's car to help.

"Do you know anything about what happened today?" Eliza asks Andrew curious as to what could upset Arizona so badly.

"She lost a little boy, he was 6 years old. That's all I know." Andrew knew more but he wasn't going to tell Eliza about Arizona's brother. She figured Arizona would tell her when she was ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Andrew helped Eliza get Arizona in the house and up the stairs to her room before leaving the two women alone.

Arizona was awake now but definitely not with it, she was still very drunk. Arizona's speech was slurred and she was much more hands on than usual. She kept touching Eliza, sending fire through Eliza's body, wanting more of this woman, trying to remove Eliza's clothes. Eliza knew if she let Arizona take things further right now it would be taking advantage of her because she definitely didn't know what she was doing, so instead she stopped Arizona's advances.

"Arizona stop." Eliza pleaded, her willpower was wearing thin and she wanted Arizona more than anything but she knew she couldn't, not right now. Arizona pouted at Eliza, trying to work out why Eliza was stopping her from what she wanted.

"Why? Don't you want me?" Arizona asks almost angrily and definitely frustrated. Eliza took a minute to compose herself.

"I do, but because you're drunk and I'd be taking advantage." Is all Eliza says before going back to trying to get Arizona to get into bed. Arizona didn't want to go to sleep, she wanted to feel Eliza's body against hers. She may have been drunk but she knew what she wanted. As Eliza was completely blocking her advances Arizona decided to try another tactic, she clumsily removed her jacket and then her blouse revealing perfect breasts and tight washboard abs, hoping this would make Eliza do something, anything, take things further, but Eliza just continued to try and get Arizona to lie down and sleep.

Arizona relented in the end, "I'm only sleeping if you stay." Was all Arizona managed to say before she eventually led down.

"Fine I'll stay, again, but I'm staying fully clothed and nothing is happening between us until you are sober." Eliza laid it out for Arizona, making it clear what her intentions were, there was no way she wanted to take advantage of this woman that she cared about so much. Arizona nodded, accepting what the other women was saying.

"Can you help me with my prosthetic?" Arizona eventually asked, seeming more sober than she actually was. Eliza complied.

Eliza was struggling with her conscious. She wanted to help Arizona but she also wanted to feel her naked body writhing against her. She knew if she took Arizona's trousers off she wouldn't be able to stop herself so she made sure she didn't have the chance instead saying to Arizona "Take off your trousers then."

Arizona fumbled with the button and zipper to her tight jeans before easing them over her hips and halfway down her legs. And at that moment Arizona gave up trying so Eliza helped her, she took off Arizona's low heels and placed them at the end of the bed, before taking her trousers the rest of the way off. Eliza looked at this woman now just lying in her underwear with her prosthetic still attached, taking in her beauty. She never thought she would get to admire Arizona the way she was right now. Arizona just looked back at Eliza with a satisfied smirk on her face. It was clear To Arizona that Eliza was struggling with the situation. She knew Eliza wanted her, she also knew she wouldn't do anything whilst Arizona was in this state.

Eliza continued to remove Arizona's prosthetic and socket then covered her with a blanket before removing her own shoes and coat then lying down next to her. Arizona shuffled closer to Eliza and snuggled into her the way she had the previous night.

Within seconds Arizona was asleep while Eliza led there trying to make sense of what had upset Arizona so much for her to get herself in this state.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun is beaming in through Arizona's bedroom window when she begins to stir the next morning, she is alone in bed, the house sounds empty, she keeps her eyes clamped shut, her head is pounding and she already knows that opening her eyes is going to be a very painful mistake. All she remembers from the night before is going straight to Joes after work. She doesn't remember anything else. She doesn't want to think at all, her head hurts too much to try and piece together her night. All she knows is that she's grateful for the day off today, there's no way she could fix any tiny humans in this state. Arizona begins to open one eye very tentatively and immediately grimaces at the additional pain the bright light is causing her. She curses herself for not closing the curtains last night.

The clock on Arizona's beside table says it's only 9am. Feeling kind of relieved that she hadn't been so drunk she'd slept all day, Arizona spots three painkillers and a pint glass of water next to the clock, along with her phone.

Quickly taking the painkillers and downing half the glass of water Arizona leans over the edge of the bed to pull the curtains closed so she can open her eyes properly to check her phone. She manages to pull the curtains closed but doesn't quite manage to achieve her full plan of checking her phone as she very quickly feels sick as soon as she moves. Thankfully whoever got her home had put a bowl next to the bed which she spots seconds before vomiting into it. Oh god, how much did she drink last night Arizona tries to remember, anything.

When she has recovered from being sick Arizona has a few sips of water to freshen her mouth a bit, deciding that getting up to brush her teeth right now would only result in her vomiting again. After a few minutes of composure Arizona grabs her phone off the bedside table. She sees she has just one text from Eliza and opens it to read it.

EM: I hope you don't feel too bad today, you were in some state last night ;-)

Another wave of 'oh god' hits Arizona as she now feels like she needs to remember what happened last night. She decides to text Eliza back and just ask her as she seems to have seen Arizona from her text. Arizona feels guilty, she had stood Eliza up, she sees the message Eliza sent asking where she was and Joes reply asking Eliza to come get her. At least she knows who got her home now.

AR: I'm sorry. What did i do?! :-/

Eliza texts back almost immediately.

EM: Joe text me from your phone, I took you home.

AR: I know that, I just read the message he sent you from my phone last night, but what did I do? I don't remember anything.

EM: What nothing?

AR: Nothing after going to Joes after work.

EM: Oh.

Eliza was being short with Arizona. She knew part of it was because she had stood Eliza up last night, but she couldn't remember if there was any other reason for Eliza's current behaviour.

AR: Eliza, I'm so so so sorry I stood you up, but can you please tell me what I did when you picked me up? Please?

Arizona was all but begging in her text now. She needed to know what she'd done so she could try to fix it.

EM: You mean the part where you were sick on me, the part where you tried to undress me or the part where you undressed yourself in front of me? Oh and that's just the highlights.

Ok Eliza was definitely pissed. Arizona had worked that out all by herself at this point. Arizona was mortified, she knew she was blind drunk from the almost instant puking when moving a few minutes ago and she knew she was a handful when in that state, but she had hoped it wasn't that bad.

AR: Oh God, I am so so so so so sorry.

Eliza didn't reply anymore, and Arizona didn't push the situation. She knew she'd been a monumental asshole. She didn't need to know anymore of what she had done.

Arizona stayed in bed feeling sorry for herself pretty much all day, eventually getting up to use the bathroom, grab more water and brush her teeth, putting some pyjamas on and returning to her pit. She didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone so was glad when no one bothered her.


	12. Chapter 12

Arizona had been in bed all day and finally decided to get up and head to the living room, feeling somewhat human again at about 5pm. She decided to try and call Sofia. She had missed her call yesterday and desperately wanted to talk to her tonight.

After several attempts at trying to call Sofia with no luck she turned on the TV and began flicking through the music channels again.

Arizona heard the lock on the front door go and figured Andrew must be home early today, putting her focus back to the TV. A few minutes later Andrew walked in with Chinese containers, closely followed by Eliza.

"So we figured you hadn't eaten yet today and Andrew drove your car home for you, he got a lift with me this morning." Eliza said startling Arizona from the TV. She hadn't expected Eliza to show up tonight after she seemed so pissed off earlier.

"Thank you for bring my car home Andrew." Arizona said giving Andrew a shy smile, Andrew smiled back, taking his carton of food and heading upstairs to his room.

Arizona felt awkward and Eliza was loving every minute of it. Eliza smirked as she sat down on the sofa next to Arizona. Eliza handed Arizona her food and some chopsticks, before opening her own food and starting to eat. Arizona sat holding her food completely stunned. Eliza hadn't said anything after her initial greeting and was just sitting quietly next to Arizona eating.

After 10 minutes of staring at Eliza in disbelief Arizona spoke, "Thank you" was all she said before finally starting to eat her food. Eliza just nodded and carried on eating.

Arizona realised that even though Eliza was there and had brought her food and provided water and tablets this morning, she was definitely still not happy with her. Eliza finished her food then turns to Arizona, who was clearly struggling to eat. "Do you have anything to drink?" Eliza asked.

Arizona went a little green, thinking about drink was making her feel sick. "Beer, in the fridge if you want?" Eliza nodded again before heading to the kitchen to get herself a beer. Eliza came back a couple of minutes later, beer in one hand and a glass of water and 2 painkillers in the other. She placed the water and painkillers in front of Arizona before opening her beer and sitting back down on the sofa without saying a word. The blonde felt like she needed to apologise again. "I'm sorry, really I am."

Eliza was still giving her the silent treatment. So Arizona continued. "My last patient yesterday, a 6 year old boy, Timothy Daniels, had a massive head trauma and a penetrating stomach injury, Dr. Shepherd managed to fix his head injury but he was bleeding and I couldn't even see where from. He died."

It shouldn't have affected Arizona that badly and Eliza still didn't understand why she went off the deep end. Arizona continued "He was the same age as Sofia, and his name, Timothy, that was my brothers name. He died serving this country in the war. We were best friends, he was everything to me and I lost him, and I lost that boy and I lost my daughter." Arizona was crying now, Eliza finally understood and had softened somewhat considerably. She pulled Arizona into a hug and held her, and continued to hold her for what felt like hours.

Eventually Arizona calmed and finally Eliza spoke. "I'm sorry about your patient, and I'm sorry about your brother and your daughter" giving Arizona a comforting squeeze.

"You still stood me up." Eliza joked. She now understood and wasn't angry anymore.

"Mmmm apparently that's not the worst of what I did!" Arizona quipped back raising an eyebrow. Eliza chuckled.

"No, I would say the worst of it was making me carry your drunken ass to bed" both women were smiling now, although Arizona was somewhat embarrassed.

"Will you tell me what I did last night now then? Or are you still too mad at me?" Arizona wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know about her actions, but she needed to know she hadn't done anything too bad because she still couldn't remember anything.

Eliza filled Arizona in on everything that she did whilst Eliza was with her, Arizona sat there covering her face the whole time, she was completely mortified at her behaviour. She liked this woman and had managed to stand her up and make a complete idiot of herself all in the same night.

When Eliza had finished telling Arizona every last details, she turned to the blonde and said, "Hey, I forgive you, you had a bad day, but seriously next time try talking to someone?"

Eliza really cared about her. Arizona realised just how much now.

After a few hours of talking and cuddling on the sofa, Arizona's head leaning against Eliza's shoulder and chest, Arizona yawned. "You should go to bed. You're back at work tomorrow aren't you?" Eliza's voice was full of concern.

"Actually I'm not. I'm off tomorrow as well, but I am tired. Are you working tomorrow?" Arizona wanted Eliza to stay again but she didn't want to push her luck with this woman too much.

"No, I'm off tomorrow." Arizona leaned back a little from her position on Eliza's shoulder and looked at her for a few minutes.

"Stay with me? Just hold me tonight please? I missed you today." Arizona said boldly.

Eliza smiled and nodded slowly, unsure of herself. Arizona kissed Eliza on the lips, a slow thankful kiss that lasted all but a few seconds, but meant the world, before turning the TV off. Both women headed up the stairs to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Eliza woke up all alone in Arizona's bed. She looked across to the clock and noticed it was still very early, so turned back over and reached for her phone on the bedside table, she didn't find her phone but a piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and read it.

"Popped out for breakfast, help yourself to the shower and my clothes, be back soon - AZ xx"

Eliza smiled, she was relieved that Arizona hadn't run off again, dragging herself from the bed she grabbed some clothes from Arizona's dresser and headed for a long shower.

Half an hour later Eliza appeared from the bathroom wearing a pair of trackies and an oversized Hopkins t-shirt. They smelt of Arizona and Eliza loved it. She headed back to Arizona's room, she needed to find her phone to check her messages just in case the hospital needed her.

When Eliza opened Arizona's bedroom door she was greeted with Arizona looking somewhat nervous sitting on the bed with breakfast laid out on a tray, orange juice, croissants, cheese, ham, fresh fruit, everything. And a single red rose that she was playing with. Eliza stood at the door, gobsmacked that Arizona would go to all that trouble for her.

Arizona stood up and walked from her place on the bed to Eliza who was still standing in the door way now leaning against the door frame. Arizona handed her the rose and kisses her on the cheek before taking a step back.

"Thank you for being here for me. It really means a lot, I know I've been a complete ass the last two days, so thank you."

Eliza smiled and raps her arms around Arizona's neck pulling her closer to herself, Arizona places her hands on Eliza's hips. They stand there for a few minutes smiling at each other. Then Eliza kisses Arizona this time, a longer kiss, more passionate and loving than any kiss the two women have shared before. Both women pull away breathing ever so slightly heavier.

"You look gorgeous in my clothes." Arizona finally says to Eliza. Eliza smirks before she responds "I like wearing them, they smell like you." Both women grin at each other before settling down to eat their breakfast.

Over breakfast the two women chat away about meaningless things, mostly work.

"So what do you want to do today? I believe I owe you a date." Arizona finally says once both women are finished eating. Eliza gets a mischievous look in her eyes, she knows Arizona isn't going to like what she suggests but she does anyway.

"Space needle. I haven't been in Seattle long and I haven't had chance to go yet, what with being at work all the time, come with me?" Arizona grimaces.

"You know, since the plane crash I haven't been good with heights." She thinks for a minute before continuing "but you want to go, we'll go." Eliza grins like a small child suddenly becoming very excited, making Arizona smile. She's never seen this side to Eliza.

"We need to stop by my hotel though, as much as I want to wear this all day, if we are going on a date I'm not going to wear trackies and a t-shirt!" Eliza says, this makes Arizona pout.

"But you look really hot in my clothes." Arizona says pulling Eliza into a kiss.

"Ok then no changing, lets go" Eliza is far too excited.


	14. Chapter 14

The two women jumped into Arizona's car and headed towards the tourist parking of the space needle, chatting away happily, completely comfortable in each other's presence. They talked about all sorts of things on the way there, nonsense things mostly. Just ecstatic to be together without any of the worries of work or feuding with colleagues.

Arizona parked the car as far away from the entrance as she could get, she was getting nervous, she knew this wasn't going to be a comfortable experience for her, ever since the plane crash she hadn't managed to stand heights, even when she had to go on a plane she made sure she was drunk enough not to really know what was happening when the plane took off. Now she was completely sober and about to face one of her biggest fears.

Eliza could sense Arizona wasn't especially confident with what they were about to do but she did really want to go up to the observation deck and look out over Seattle.

As the two women slowly and silently headed towards the queue Eliza took Arizona's hand giving it a comforting squeeze, not then releasing it but continuing to hold it. "It's going to be ok, I'm right here with you." Eliza said smiling at Arizona, Arizona just grimaced in return. She was literally terrified. Shaking, sweaty palms, kind of pale.

Eliza stopped abruptly pulling Arizona back a little, "We don't have to do this." She said to Arizona, but Arizona could tell Eliza really wanted to. "It's ok, I need to do this eventually otherwise I'll never get over it." Arizona half smiled.

They continued walking hand in hand and joined the queue. Whilst in the queue Eliza was getting more and more excited, it was calming Arizona down a little, she loved seeing this women without a care in the world, it was a far cry from her persona at the hospital.

When they got to the front of the line Arizona paid and they went into the elevator up to the observation deck. Arizona was gripping Eliza's hand pretty tightly now they were actually doing this. Eliza turned to Arizona and pulled her into a hug, she whispered in the blondes ear, comforting things, holding her tightly until the elevator stopped and they had reached the top. Then Eliza released Arizona and pulled her out of the elevator before Arizona had chance to even think about just going back down.

Eliza was amazed by the view, Arizona just tried to focus on Eliza, she decided that was safer than looking out into the horizon. When Eliza had finally had enough even Arizona was looking around and taking in the beauty of the city she had lived in for years now. She had majorly relaxed, she'd managed to overcome her fear just a little.

In the elevator on the way down Arizona kissed Eliza on the cheek. "Thank you, I never would have done that if it wasn't for you." Eliza grinned at Arizona, the same big grin she had had nearly all day, before pulling Arizona into a very passionate full lipped kiss.

Arizona wasn't expecting it but she only took a few seconds to respond to Eliza's lips on hers. Eliza's hands on Arizona's hips and Arizona's hands around Eliza's neck. The blonde kissed her back, hard, wanting more, she traced Eliza's bottom lip with her tongue, wanting to deepen the kiss, Eliza automatically allowed Arizona's tongue entrance. The two women's tongues danced for what felt like hours, but was only minutes, until they were pulled from their moment by the elevator reaching the ground again. Both women were a little breathless and embarrassed by their actions considering there were other people in the elevator with them so quickly scurried out and back to the car giggling like school children, hand in hand the whole time.


	15. Chapter 15

"So what do you want to do now?" Arizona asked Eliza innocently once they were safely back in the car. It was mid afternoon by now and still a gloriously sunny day in Seattle. Just at that moment Eliza's phone vibrated in her pocket. It was Dr. Bailey.

MB: Need you to stop by the hospital today.

"Um I'm really sorry but I need to go to work. Dr. Bailey needs to see me." Arizona was disappointed, she was having an awesome day with Eliza. Eliza was also not happy about having to go to the hospital, she hadn't had many days off since she had started and was enjoying herself massively today.

"Ok then I'll drive us back to my house so you can pick up your car and things?" Arizona sort of half asked half told Eliza. Eliza nodded somewhat sadly.

"Thank you."

The car journey back to the blondes house was quiet, neither women knew why Eliza had to go to the hospital on her day off. Arizona was lost in her thoughts of going back to work tomorrow, things had changed so much with the two women the last couple of days, it was going to be hard to go back to acting like she hated this woman. She didn't know how she was going to do it now. Eliza was trying to work out why Dr. Bailey needed her. What had happened now?

When they arrived at Arizona's house Eliza quickly grabbed her stuff from inside and said bye to Arizona "I'll text you later?" Eliza said, hugging the blonde tightly and giving her a fleeting kiss before heading to the car.

As Eliza drove off, it hit Arizona, she was falling in love with this woman. She felt more for her than she had anyone since Callie. They had spent so much time together the last few days, just talking and being around each other but it wasn't about sex for either of them, they were both falling in love, slowly but surely.

Arizona went inside and pottered about tidying up the breakfast things and generally cleaning the house a little, it didn't happen too often with her busy schedule, so needed to be done, and she needed to keep busy to stop herself from worrying about tomorrow. When Arizona had finished tidying she decided to go for a long soak in the bath with a glass of wine. So she ran the bath, as hot as it would go, adding bubbles and lighting a few candles around the room. Turning on the radio on the bathroom side, she made sure she had her phone and glass of wine before stripping off and removing her prosthetic then climbing into the bath to relax.

About 2 hours later Arizona's bath water was cold but it was still warmer in the bath than getting out so she held on a little longer. She had finally managed to catch up with Sofia, having an hour long conversation about her busy few days with Callie and Penny, visiting the zoo, playing in the park and even going to her friends party, the first party since she had moved to New York. Arizona felt happy for the first time in months. Her baby was happy, she had met someone she could be happy with and her job was going well, with the exception of tough days which were inevitable.

Just as Arizona couldn't stand the cold water anymore her phone buzzed. It was Eliza finally texting her.

EM: Hey you, hope you had a good evening :-)

Arizona decided to get out of the bath and dressed before replying to Eliza, otherwise she would stay in the bath freezing until they stopped talking to each other.

Once she was dressed in her Hopkins hoody and shorts, ready for bed, her hair up in a messy bun, she headed to her bedroom, deciding to relax in bed this evening, she text Eliza back.

AR: Very productive... tidied the house. Everything ok?

EM: All good, resident performance reviews, apparently couldn't wait!

Arizona chuckled, she had worked with Bailey for years, she knew exactly what she was like.

AR: Sounds boring. Baileys a slave driver :-P

EM: Haha, sure is. What u up to?

AR: Relaxing in bed, just got out the bath. What about u?

EM: Sat in the car about to leave the hospital. I miss you.

Eliza was secretly hoping Arizona would suggest she came over, she hated being away from Arizona already. They weren't even girlfriends yet and she already couldn't stand it.

Arizona wanted nothing more than to have Eliza hold her whilst she slept, the way she had the last few nights, but she didn't know how to ask her to come over and stay again.

When Arizona didn't reply for 10 minutes, trying to figure out how to ask Eliza to stay, Eliza text her again.

EM: u still awake?

AR: Yeah, sorry, thinking.

EM: ?

AR: Stop by your hotel, grab a change of clothes and a toothbrush, stay with me tonight? I miss you too.

Arizona quickly sent her message before she could chicken out of it, hoping Eliza would agree.

EM: u sure?

Arizona smiled, Eliza was making sure she wanted her there, it was sweet and caring. Arizona liked it a lot, she liked this woman, a lot.

AR: I'm sure. Hurry up tho, doors locked so I need to let u in! ;-)

EM: Be there in 15 :-D

And exactly 15 minutes later Eliza was knocking on Arizona's door with an overnight bad on her shoulder and grin on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

Arizona dragged herself from her bed and headed to the front door with a massive smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see Eliza again, it had only been a few hours but she missed having her close by already.

The blonde unlocked the front door and swung it open, automatically pulling Eliza into her and kissing her with amazing force. Arizona traced Eliza lip with her tongue, desperate to deepen the kiss and show this woman how much she had missed her. Eliza allowed Arizona to die entrance and they battled with each other. The front door was wide open still, Eliza's bag now on the floor as the two women's hands explored each other's bodies. Eventually both women broke apart needing air, Eliza keeping hold of Arizona's arms to keep her upright as during their kiss she had lost her crutches.

Breathing heavily, Eliza smirked before saying "Hello to you too, I guess you really did miss me?" Throwing in a wink for good measure.

Arizona blushed slightly, surprised by her own actions.

"Hey, I did miss you actually and I'm glad you're here." Arizona responded pulling Eliza in for another sweet kiss.

At that moment Andrew walked up to the house, noticing the front door was open he grinned seeing the two women kissing in the doorway.

"Doctors." He greeted his friend and boss.

"Hey Andrew, how was your day?" Arizona asked him.

"Good thanks, not as good as yours by the look of things though." Arizona completely flushed this time, somewhat embarrassed that Andrew had clearly seen the interaction between the two women a few minutes previously.

"Mmmm." Arizona mumbled. Eliza was full on smirking as how quickly Arizona had gone from forceful and knowing what she wanted to just plain shy. She loved this woman. It had taken her months to even get Arizona to give her the time of day but she was definitely worth the effort.

"Anyway, I'm knackered, I'm going to leave you to it, and don't worry I'll have my headphones on." If Arizona wasn't blushing before she definitely was now.

"Goodnight" both women said, Eliza gave a small giggle as Andrew passed by the two women and up the stairs to his room.

Both women stood in silence for a few minutes, Arizona was mortified by what had just happened whilst Eliza was just taking in her beauty.

Quickly picking up Arizona's crutches whilst still holding her in a standing position Eliza handed them to her.

"So do you want to watch a film or lie down?" Eliza asked Arizona innocently, no hint of an ulterior motive on her face or in her voice.

"Honestly I want to take you to bed." Arizona said with a sexily suggestive smirk on her face, now they were alone again her confidence had come back.

Eliza pondered this for a few seconds before she responded, she wanted to be careful of her response.

"That's one option." Eliza was trying to collect her thoughts but the idea of a very naked Arizona was driving her crazy. Arizona was surprised, Eliza seemed like she wanted to go to Arizona's bed a few minutes ago.

"But?"

"I don't want to rush this with you. I'm already falling in love with you too fast, I'm just scared of we rush it, it won't become everything it could be." Eliza finally said. Arizona seemed to understand what Eliza was saying. She wanted to see and feel Eliza's body so badly but she was falling in love with the brunette as well and knew she was right.

"Film then?" Arizona gave Eliza a comforting smile letting her know she understood and agreed, before almost dragging Eliza to the sofa.

"What do you want to drink tonight? Beer? Wine? Sparkling water?" Arizona asked Eliza once she had made her sit down and relax.

"Beer please. Need any help?" Eliza asked.

"Nah, you get the film ready, I'll be back in a minute." With that Arizona disappeared into the kitchen for beers.


	17. Chapter 17

A few minutes later Arizona returned with a couple of beers in one hand and a single crutch in the other. Eliza couldn't help but stare at the beautiful blonde. Arizona noticed though.

"What?" She asks Eliza somewhat amused that she was staring at her.

"You're just amazing you know?" Eliza said standing up and taking the beers from Arizona, placing them on the table before returning to her and pulling the blonde into another heated kiss. She couldn't get enough of her lips on Arizona's. They kissed passionately. Eliza's tongue darting out a little, she wanted more, and Arizona allowed her to deepen the kiss.

Eliza took a small step back to lean against the back of the sofa, bracing herself slightly, gently pulling Arizona with her, not breaking their kiss. Arizona's hands moved to the back of Eliza's neck and hair pulling her even closer, Eliza's hands roamed Arizona's back, sneakily slipping under her jumper, Eliza wanting to feel her silky smooth skin against her finger tips.

Eliza broke the lip lock the women had found themselves in, looking into Arizona's darkened, lust filled eyes before leaning back in to place soft, gentle kisses along her jaw and down her neck as far as she could with Arizona's hoody in the way. Arizona turned her head away slightly allowing Eliza space to continue kissing her the way she was. Sucking gentle on her neck then soothing it with more soft kisses a few times. All the time Eliza's fingers were making gentle circular motions on Arizona's bare skin.

The blondes whole body was on fire, she was breathing heavily, she desperately wanted more of Eliza but she remembered their conversation, only minutes earlier, very faintly in the back of her mind. She knew she needed to stop this before it got too far, there was no part of her that wanted to though.

"Eliza. Stop" Arizona pleaded and Eliza did immediately, she knew what was happening and where things were headed.

"Sorry" Eliza responded sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

Arizona held onto Eliza catching her breath, she wanted to say something but she couldn't get her brain and mouth to connect. The two women stood there looking into each other's eyes longingly. They both wanted more but they both knew they needed to wait. Eventually Arizona put a little space between them and found her voice.

"It's ok, don't be sorry, we should wait though. But not too long please" Arizona almost asked.

"Not too long" Eliza replied with a smile. Before removing her hands from Arizona's waist where they had landed when Arizona asked her to stop and helping her to sit on the sofa so they could finally watch the film Eliza had chosen.

"What film did you choose?" Arizona asked once both women had sat down and calmed themselves a bit. Eliza grinned turning to Arizona before saying,

"The Matrix" Arizona was surprised, she had Eliza pegged for a comedy fan, not an Action Sci Fi fan. Arizona giggled slightly, snuggling up to Eliza to watch the film.

Both women managed to make it through the film without anymore super hot make out sessions although at one point Arizona lead down with her head on Eliza's legs and put her legs up on the sofa, Eliza had thrown her arm over Arizona's middle. Arizona was now fast asleep.

Eliza smiled to herself, clearly Arizona wasn't that keen on Sci Fi, she thought before looking at the gorgeous woman sleeping on her, taking in her natural beauty, she looked so comfortable and relaxed.

Eliza turned the TV off, then gently removed herself from the sofa, careful not to wake Arizona. Once Eliza was stood up she stretched then put her bag over her shoulder before gently picking Arizona up and carrying her upstairs to bed. The whole time she managed not to wake the blonde sleeping beauty up.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Arizona woke up to Eliza's arm over her stomach, placing light kisses on her neck, she smiled, her eyes still full of sleep, before turning onto her side and kissing Eliza back on the mouth.

"I could get used to waking up like that, much better than the blaring alarm clock." Arizona smiled into another kiss from Eliza.

"Morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" Eliza asked the stunning woman she had her arm around.

"Mmmm perfectly, what about you?" Arizona asks.

"Also perfectly, although that could be because I had my own personal hot water bottle last night." Eliza responds placing another kiss on Arizona's forehead this time.

"So I'm guessing you didn't enjoy the film last night as you were snoring your head off" Eliza teases the blonde.

"I don't snore, wait, I fell asleep? How did we get to bed? I don't remember coming to bed actually, did you get me drunk?" Arizona teases back.

"No, I was the perfect lady! You fell asleep on me and I carried you to bed smart ass." Eliza says sticking her tongue out at Arizona. Arizona just grins before kissing Eliza again.

At that exact moment Arizona's alarm went off and both women groaned. They needed to get up and ready for another day at the hospital. Another day of pretending to hate each other. Arizona dragged herself from the bed, but not before kissing Eliza one last time and went to shower. Whilst Arizona was drying herself she spotted a mark on her neck, a purple bruise from Eliza, she ran her fingers over it remembering their make out against the back of the sofa.

Eliza was downstairs and making coffee, grabbing an orange juice for herself, when Arizona walked into the kitchen, already ready for the day ahead.

"Do you realise you marked me last night?" Arizona says in a seductive voice.

"Did I?" Eliza replies innocently.

"You did, how am I going to hide this today?" Arizona says faking annoyance. Eliza quickly pulled Arizona to her planting a kiss on her lips before whispering into her ear, "don't hide it, let people wonder, it'll be hot knowing it was me." That very quickly made Arizona go weak at the knees, pulling Eliza's mouth back to hers and kissing her deeply. After a few minutes of kissing like that Eliza pulled away, quickly running back upstairs to shower and change into some clean clothes ready for work.

Whilst Eliza showered Arizona made some toast for them both and was eating when Eliza returned.

"Today is going to be so hard. I don't want to pretend I hate you anymore." Arizona sulked.

"It'll be ok, we will get through it. I promise. Besides if it gets too tough you can always text me, I'll come running." Eliza said with a caring smile pulling Arizona close to her.

Today was also Arizona's first day back at work since she had lost Timothy, it was going to be a hard day.

"Hey Eliza, does this make us something or are we just, I don't know, fooling around?" Arizona asked, needing something to go right today.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Robbins?" Eliza said with a smug grin.

Arizona stuttered a little before finally saying "Uh yeah I guess I am." And smiling a huge full dimpled smile.

"Then I'd love to be your girlfriend but now we really have to get to the hospital." Arizona groaned before grabbing her keys and phone heading out of the house with Eliza.

They kissed briefly before jumping in their cars.

Both women headed to the hospital in their own cars, as far as they knew only Andrew and possibly Joe from the bar, knew about them and it was easier to keep it that way until things had settled down with Eliza and the other attendings.


	19. Chapter 19

Arizona arrived at work a few minute before Eliza and was at the coffee cart by the entrance grabbing another coffee talking to Alex when the brunette came through the doors.

Alex was chatting away at Arizona about a potential case but Arizona wasn't listening, her gaze was drawn to her girlfriend. Their eyes met briefly before both women grinned and Arizona looked away, desperately trying to catch up with what Alex was saying. Unfortunately for Arizona Alex wasn't blind and had seen the look the two women shared.

"Dude, you've got the hots for her." He said with a smile playfully punching Arizona's arm like a brother would. Alex felt more like a brother to her than a colleague. Arizona whipped her head round to look at Alex properly

"I do not" Arizona argued back a little too quickly making it even more obvious to Alex that Arizona did like the brunette.

"You so do, and dude you have a hicky on your neck." Arizona's gaped at him. He had taken all of 5 minutes to notice it. Everyone was going to see it before the day was over.

"I do not." Arizona said again, a little more firmly this time but Alex was already smirking at her, he knew.

"You do, what's the problem though? You both clearly like each other. Why don't you just accept it?" Arizona gave him a sympathetic look. Alex hadn't been working in the hospital for months, he didn't know what was going on with Eliza and the other attendings fully.

"Fine, you're right, I like her, but everyone hates her for taking Richards job. I can't deal with that level of hate and resentment right now." Alex sort of understood what she was saying but at the same time he didn't.

"It shouldn't matter, they are your friends, they should be happy for you. I would be happy with it." Alex was trying to help Arizona see that no one else's feelings should matter with her personal life.

"Ok, you have a point, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah yeah, shut it. Don't get all mushy now." Alex acts like he hates it when Arizona is loving towards him but secretly he loves it, she is like his sister. "I love you too." He says back after a short pause.

"Ok so she's my girlfriend. You were right, we like each other, she's got me through some really crappy situations the last few days and we've been hanging out and been on a date and she's stayed the night with me the last three nights and so yeah she's my girlfriend now." Arizona rambles. "But you can't tell anyone, not yet."

Alex is beaming, he's really happy that Arizona is finally getting over Callie and dating someone, not just sleeping with them. He pulls Arizona into a massive bear hug before confirming he won't tell anyone.

"You suck you know." Alex says to Arizona walking away from her as he heads back to the paeds ward.

"And you're a smart ass." She calls back after him as he waves over his shoulder.

Arizona heads to the attendings lounge and changes into her scrubs, she's officially later for rounds but she's happy around doesn't really mind. Before heading to the paeds ward herself she takes out her phone and texts Eliza.

AR: Karev knows

That's all it says before she places her phone back in her pocket and starting work.

Both women have a busy day. Arizona has back to back surgeries, meaning she manages to avoid anyone talking about how much they hate Eliza, whilst Eliza is busy teaching residents.

By 5pm Arizona is exhausted and ready for a pizza and sleep. She changes quickly, trying to avoid anyone else, she's had a good day and doesn't need it ruining now. Unfortunately in walks Jackson Avery just as she finishes changing.

"Just finishing for the day?" Jackson asked politely.

"Uh huh." Arizona responds.

"Did you see what Minnick did today?" Arizona almost rolls her eyes but manages to catch herself just in time. This was exactly why she was rushing out of this place. "She had the residents perform a kidney transplant, all by themselves. They're baby surgeons and she let it happen. She has a blatant lack of understanding and respect for the system, she doesn't see that these residents could kill a patient." Jackson is full on ranting whilst Arizona just stands there only half listening. "I'm going to go over my mothers head and get her fired."

Just as Jackson was about to start ranting again Arizona turned and left the hospital. Leaving Jackson with his jaw on the floor.

"What just happened?" He says to no one in particular as he's all alone in the attendings lounge now.


	20. Chapter 20

The next few days were pretty uneventful. Arizona avoided everyone in the hospital that didn't like Eliza and was trying to get her fired, the two women went on a couple more dates, spending as much of their free time together as they could, getting to know each other better.

Everything was going well, or it was until they had to work together on a case.

The had arrived at the hospital that morning at around the same time, just like every other day for the last week, Arizona had checked in with Alex before heading to change into her scrubs. Just as Arizona finished changing she got a 911 page to the pit. Quickly pulling her lab coat on she rushed to the ER.

When Arizona enters the ER she quickly asks Owen where she's needed and he directs her to trauma 1. The blonde doctor walks into the room where she was met with a teenage patient, the patient has two completely shattered legs, a nasty laceration to her face and massive internal bleeding. She had been hit by a car on her way to school.

Arizona gave out orders to everyone in the room, asking for someone to page ortho and plastics and meet them in the OR, there was no time to wait for a CT scan, the patient was too unstable. They quickly took the girl to surgery.

Whilst Arizona was scrubbing into surgery, Eliza walked in.

"I'm your ortho consult." She says to Arizona placing her hand gently on the blondes back with a smile then moving away to scrub. Less than a minute later Jackson walks in, joining the two women wordlessly and beginning to scrub also. Arizona is now stuck between two people that hate each other. This is going to be fun, she internally groans to herself.

Arizona quickly finishes scrubbing taking herself away from the situation as fast as possible.

The blonde begins working on the girls internal bleeding as soon as she is ready, allowing the two other doctors to carry on with their parts of the surgery. The atmosphere is awkward and completely uncomfortable for all involved. Arizona wants to chat to Eliza but she knows she can't whilst Jackson is there and Jackson just acts like a sulky teenager, going about his repair silently.

It's a really long surgery by the time they have all finished their repairs. All three doctors are scrubbing out when Jackson finally decides to speak to them.

"Why can't you just leave Minnick? You stole Richards job and no one wants you here, you're everywhere, all the time." Arizona is shocked by Jacksons outburst.

"Jackson, you're out of line." Arizona tries to stand up for Eliza, it's becoming harder and harder for her to stand back and take all the back stabbing against her girlfriend.

"What? She's got to you too now?" Jackson is in shock and super angry now.

"Actually, yes, she has got to me. I fully support Richard, he is my friend and an amazing teacher, but if we can improve then this is a good thing." Eliza is just standing there silently. She can't believe Arizona is standing up for her but she knows she can't let her, the blonde will end up with so much hassle if she doesn't stop her.

"Arizona, stop." Arizona's whips her head round almost glaring at Eliza.

"You two are on first name terms?" Jackson is so pissed off now.

"Actually..." Arizona starts, trying to defend her girlfriend, before Eliza interrupts her again.

"Arizona, will you just stop, you're not helping here." Arizona's mouth is wide open, she can't believe Eliza is just dismissing her. The blonde storms out of the scrub room, heading as far away from the two bickering surgeons as possible.

By the time Arizona has calmed down its an hour later, she's just about to leave the on call room she had locked herself in when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket, of course it's from Eliza.

EM: Where are you? We need to talk.

Arizona thinks for a few minutes before sending a shitty reply to Eliza.

AR: No, we don't need to talk, apparently you do all the talking for me.

Eliza knows Arizona is pissed off, she was sticking up for her and she shut her down.

EM: Arizona, please? I was trying to protect you.

AR: Your were trying to protect me? How is silencing me, protecting me?!

Arizona's bad mood had very quickly returned so she wanted to stay in the on call room for a while. She text Alex and asked him to cover for her for a bit, saying her leg was hurting so he wouldn't ask questions. He replied instantly.

AK: I'll cover for you no prob, but u better not be using me so I can get laid ;-)

That was all Arizona needed, Alex thinking she was skiving to get lucky. She roled her eyes choosing to ignore her phone completely for a while. Not replying to him or Eliza.


	21. Chapter 21

Arizona had led down and fallen asleep. The morning had been pretty challenging and completely wiped her out.

A few of hours later the blonde woke up, checking the time of the clock on the wall she realised her shift was already over, aware that her phone hadn't rung, so Alex must have been covering for her all day. She picked it up off the floor and checked her messages. She had 15 texts, most of them from Eliza, causing her to roll her eyes. She was still quite pissed at her girlfriend. Until she read her messages anyway.

EM: Arizona, I'm sorry.

EM: I didn't mean to stop you talking.

EM: I just wanted to protect you.

EM: I couldn't stand Jackson starting on you because of me.

EM: Please can you reply to me? I'm getting worried about you.

EM: Did you want him to find out about us? Because that's where u talking to him was heading.

EM: I don't want to make your life difficult.

EM: Ok, I get it, you're angry.

EM: Please talk to me, I hate it when you don't talk to me.

EM: I miss you.

EM: Arizona, I um... uh never mind.

EM: I love you. I'm sorry.

Arizona's mood changed rapidly, from angry, to calm, to shocked, all in less than a minute. Eliza loved her. The blonde now understood why her girlfriend had shut her down. She was protecting her. She took a few minutes before finally responding.

AR: You love me?

The blonde asked Eliza before going to her other messages. She had two from Alex telling her all was ok in paeds and one from Andrew asking is she was ok because he had heard about her surgery with Eliza and Jackson, and the following argument between the three doctors. She quickly replied to Andrew letting him know she was ok and sending Alex a thumbs up emoji.

Arizona decided to head to the attendings lounge and change ready to go home. She managed to do this whilst avoiding everyone she didn't want to see, and was already in her car when Eliza finally messaged her back. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and read Eliza's text.

EM: Of course I do, have you seen you? It's hard not to you know. You're amazing, smart funny, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, just completely awesome.

Arizona was somewhat embarrassed. She didn't enjoy it when people told her all these amazing things about herself. No one had said that since Callie either. So when she replied to Eliza she changed the subject.

AR: Are you still at work?

EM: Just about to leave.

AR: Meet me at my car?

EM: Ok

A few minutes later Eliza exited the hospital and spotted Arizona stood leaning against her Volvo, waiting for her. Arizona smiled a big genuine smile, easing Eliza's fears that this exchange was going to go horribly. Eliza smiled back. When she reached Arizona's car, the blonde pushed herself off the car and pulled Eliza into a passionate and heated kiss, without even a spec of hesitation.

Of course at that moment, Meredith, Riggs and Jackson all walked passed. Arizona knew, she had spotted them walking through the hospital doors when Eliza had reached her but she had decided she didn't care anymore. None of the three doctors said anything, they just carried on walking, no doubt in a little shock. Arizona knew she would have a fight on her hands but that would be tomorrow, in that moment she didn't care. Eliza loved her.

When both women needed to pull back due to lack of air, the blonde grinned with a full dimpled smile at her girlfriend before uttering breathlessly "I think I love you too." Both women were grinning now, trying to compose themselves a little.

"What are you doing tonight?" Arizona asked Eliza.

"Um, I was going to go back to my hotel and drink myself stupid after the crappy day I had, but the drinking seems unnecessary now." She winked at the blonde, causing her to grin even wider.

"How about you come home with me? We can get pizza or something on the way home. I was pretty horrible today and I think we need to make up." The blonde said a little shyly following the kiss they had just shared.

"What do you have in mind?" Eliza asks flirtatiously, causing Arizona to giggle. The blonde just smiles before getting in the car saying nothing.

With both women in the car, Arizona leans over and kisses Eliza gently, taking her hand before speaking to her. "You know I don't need you to protect me right?"

"I know, I just don't want you getting hurt and if your friends find out about us, that's exactly what will happen."

"Yeah about them finding out," Arizona says nervously, "when we were kissing a minute ago, before we got in the car, Jackson, Nathan and Meredith walked passed." Eliza doesn't know how to react.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" The brunette is a little angry that Arizona would do that when she had spent all day trying to protect her from people finding out.

"I did, but before you get angry at me, listen, you make me happy, you love me and I love you. I don't care who knows. Richard is still my friend and professionally I don't agree with what was done here, the way it was done, but personally I'm glad it was, because I met you." Arizona squeezes Eliza's hand gently, looking into her eyes.

A smile slowly spreads across the brunettes face, causing Arizona to smile back at her.

"Now that's all sorted, lets go, I'm starving!" The blonde says before starting the car and heading home.


	22. Chapter 22

Eliza ordered pizza for delivery, during the drive back to Arizona's house whilst Arizona quietly just concentrated on getting them there safely.

Once Eliza had finished placing the pizza order she turned to Arizona. Watching the blonde, taking in her beauty.

As they arrive outside Arizona's house, Eliza starts to speak to her.

"How was your day today? After this mornings surgery anyway" The brunette doctor asked. Arizona chuckled slightly.

"Well I slept most of the day so pretty good, Alex covered for me." Eliza was slightly amused that Arizona had slept her shift away.

"You slept all afternoon?" She asks just for confirmation, surprised.

"Uh yeah, I guess I just needed a little downtime after our little argument this morning." Arizona admits, allowing Eliza to see just how much it had affected the blonde.

"I guess that was our first argument since we've been seeing each other huh?" Eliza says with a smirk, surprised a little at the realisation.

"Yeah I guess it was." Arizona smiles back at her girlfriend, reaching for her hand and taking it with a small squeeze. Then leans in to kiss Eliza. When she pulls back, Arizona says to the brunette, "Come on, pizza will be here in a minute."

Both women got out of the car and headed up to Arizona's front door. Stopping outside whilst Arizona fumbled in her bag for her house keys. Suddenly the blonde felt Eliza's hand on her shoulder, spinning her round to face the brunette. Her girlfriend kissed her ferociously, easing the blonde back slightly against her front door. Eliza traced Arizona's bottom lip with her tongue, begging for entrance, which Arizona allowed immediately, the kiss deepened, both women wanting more of each other. Eliza's hands in Arizona's hair holding her close, the blondes hands wrapped around Eliza's waist pulling her close.

Unexpectedly someone clears their throats behind the two women. Their pizza was here. Breathing a little deeply both women take a step back from each other, quite embarrassed. Arizona turns to the front door, finding her house keys whilst Eliza pays the pizza delivery guy, both women go inside, swiftly closing the front door behind them, before bursting into laughter. The collapse on the sofa laughing without a care in the world.

Once both women have laughed so much it hurts, Arizona with tears of joy running down her race, Eliza unable to breath, the brunette turns to Arizona and says between gasps for air "sorry about kissing you like that outside"

Arizona grins, "it's ok, I think the delivery guy probably got a thrill out of it though." Eliza is laughing again. Arizona is smiling, just watching as her girlfriend laughs.

"You're beautiful you know." The blonde finally says, stopping Eliza's laughing instantly. The two women look into each other's eyes for a few minutes.

"You're beautiful yourself." Eliza finally says back, her mouth dry.

"So um, I'm suddenly not hungry." Arizona finally says seductively, after they've been sitting just looking at each other for a few minutes.

"Well you did say we needed to make up." Eliza says with a wink at Arizona.

That's all it takes for Arizona to launch herself across the sofa and onto Eliza's lap, placing a couple of small, soft kiss on her lips. Quickly tracing Eliza's jaw down to her neck with her kisses.

Arizona returns back to kissing Eliza's mouth, automatically making the kiss become deep and heated. Their tongues battling for dominance, Arizona ultimately winning, taking control of the situation. She shifts herself and her girlfriend gently to straddle Eliza's hips, pushing her back softly, against the back of the sofa. Arizona's hands find their way to Eliza's hair, gripping her lightly, pulling her closer. Eliza's hands are wrapped around Arizona's waist, holding her. Gently Eliza's fingers start drawing small patterns on Arizona's waist, moving to her hips and towards the hem of Arizona's top.

Arizona breaks their kiss, giving both women a brief chance to catch a little air, quickly reattaching her mouth to Eliza's neck, kissing and sucking, finding the sensitive spot that causes Eliza to moan quietly, she gently bites it, giving Eliza goosebumps. Eliza's hands are just under the hem of Arizona's top, still drawing mindless patterns on her skin.

Eliza's willpower is wearing very thin and all she wants to do is remove Arizona's top, so she takes hold on the hem and begins to lift her top slightly. Just then Arizona's hands shoot from Eliza's hair to her hands and stops her.

"What is it?" Eliza asks concerned that she'd just done something to upset Arizona.

"Nothing, everything is perfect, but I have a room mate who could come home any minute, and whilst making out on the sofa is fun, he doesn't need to see me topless." Arizona responds easing Eliza's worry.

"Ok, fair point. Plus I definitely don't want him seeing you topless." Eliza replied with a grin.

"Bedroom?" Arizona questions. Eliza rapidly stands them both up, not even needing to answer Arizona's question she grabs the blondes hand and leads them upstairs to her room.


	23. Chapter 23

Once the two women are in Arizona's room she quickly closes the door and turns back to face Eliza. Standing about a foot away from each other, they are both suddenly very nervous.

Eliza is the first to react, asking Arizona, "are you sure about this?"

"Are you?" Arizona answers Eliza's question with a question of her own.

"I am, if you are? And if you're not, I'm happy to wait. You mean too much to me to rush this if, you're not ready." Eliza eases Arizona's hesitation.

"I am." Arizona responds pulling Eliza to her, backing into the door, Eliza now pinning her there, her hands on Arizona's hips.

Eliza kisses Arizona, almost instantly nibbling on her bottom lip. Arizona immediately slips her tongue into Eliza's mouth causing her to moan softly, trying to pull the blonde as close to her as clothes would allow. They kiss passionately holding each other like their lives depends on it

Arizona's mouth traces kisses from Eliza's mouth along her jaw up to her ear then down her neck to her pulse point, gently sucking and biting, making sure to leave a mark. Eliza's hands are on the bare skin of Arizona's back, under her blouse, tenderly stroking little patterns.

Unexpectedly, Arizona takes her mouth away from Eliza's neck, swiftly pulling the brunettes top up and over her head leaving her stood in just her bra on her top half. Arizona has to take a second to absorb the beauty of her girlfriends body before kissing her again, running her hands up and down the bare skin of Eliza's back.

Eliza's hands make light work of the buttons on Arizona's blouse, carefully pushing the garment off her shoulders once all the buttons are undone, never once breaking their kiss.

Cautiously Arizona guides them both towards the edge of the bed, whilst also simultaneously removing Eliza's bra. Eliza felt the bed hit the back of her knees and was forced to sit down, breaking the kiss they were both sharing. Her eye level is with the waist band of Arizona's jeans. Eliza tears her eyes away from Arizona's waistband and looks up into Arizona's eyes, they are a lot darker than usual, filled with lust for the completely topless woman sat in front of her.

Arizona reaches out with her right hand, cupping Eliza's breast, gently stroking her nipple. Eliza bites her bottom lip, stifling a moan, she's usually so in control, but she's given all the power to Arizona. Arizona leans forward capturing Eliza's lips in another never ending kiss. Eliza reaches up and pulls Arizona into her, leaning back so they both fall onto the bed, Arizona lying on top of Eliza.

Eliza skilfully undoes Arizona's bra with one hand, letting it fall down her arms, sandwiched between them, until Arizona hastily removes it altogether. Arizona's hands find the button on Eliza's trousers, pausing for a few seconds, just to make sure Eliza won't stop her, before proceeding with undoing them.

Arizona climbs off of Eliza, moving up the bed, pulling Eliza with her so that the brunette is now on top of her. Their lips join again, they can't get enough of kissing each other. Arizona gradually begins to push Eliza's trousers over her hips and down her legs until they get stuck. Flipping them over so that Eliza is on her back again, Arizona proceeds to completely remove her trousers.

Arizona sits back on her knees, just looking at her girlfriend, almost completely naked, led on her bed. Taking in her beauty. Smiling. Before Eliza pulls her back to her, turning them over whilst kissing down Arizona's neck to her collarbone. She carefully undoes the button to Arizona's jeans, starting to remove them.

Eliza watches Arizona's face as she eases her jeans down, even in the lust filled haze, she remembers about Arizona's leg and needs to make sure her girlfriend is comfortable with this. Arizona shows no sign of being phased by it at all, so Eliza carefully continues removing Arizona's jeans, once they are finally off, Eliza removes her girlfriends prosthetic and socket, never once breaking eye contact. As soon as the socket is off, Arizona drags Eliza back to her, both women led on their sides facing each other. Sharing loving, gentle kisses. Just holding each other close, until Arizona deepens the kiss.

As soon as Arizona's tongue is in Eliza's mouth, she instinctively pulls Arizona closer to her, as close as she can get. Eliza's hands trace Arizona's sides, stroking, almost tickling, causing the blonde goosebumps. Eliza finds Arizona's nipple with her fingers, carefully squeezing it, causing the blonde to sharply intake air, then moan.

Both women make quick work of removing their panties before returning to kissing and touching each other, exploring each other's bodies.

Eliza's hand edges closer to Arizona's centre. Not quite reaching where it is needed. "Eliza." Arizona almost begs. Eliza pulls back to look at Arizona briefly, before continuing to where she was going, watching the look on her girlfriends face as she drags her finger excruciatingly slowly through Arizona's wet folds. Arizona has to close her eyes, moaning loudly. It's been so long since anyone has touched her like that. Using the whole length of her finger, Eliza strokes Arizona's folds a few more times, making sure to come into contact with her clit.

Arizona pulls Eliza close, kissing her again, gasping between contact of their lips as Eliza continues to stroke her. Arizona's hand finds its ways to same place on Eliza, producing almost the same reaction. Both women moan, not able to even concentrate enough to kiss each other anymore, instead holding their faces just inches apart from each other, sharing air. Suddenly Eliza pushes a single finger into Arizona, causing her to gasp for air, her eyes shooting open, momentarily at least. Eliza smiles at the reaction she is getting, moving to kiss Arizona's neck. Pumping her finger painstakingly slowly in and out of Arizona, introducing her thumb against the blondes bundle of nerves.

Both women are breathing heavily, their chests heaving, covered in a thin film of sweat. Eliza begins to feel her orgasm building, Arizona is focusing solely on her clit, which is always a sure fire way to get her to come quickly, even if her girlfriend wasn't amazingly sexy. Her legs begin to shake a little, she moans loudly. Moving her mouth back to Arizona's, Eliza kisses her hard, she moves her finger in and out of Arizona a little fast, causing the blonde to moan uncontrollably into her mouth, as Eliza's orgasm hits her she has to pause for a second, not able to concentrate on pleasing Arizona, but that doesn't stop her causing the other woman the same pleasure less than a minute later.

Shaking uncontrollably, Arizona's orgasm hits her like a freight train, causing her to scream Eliza's name whilst dragging her nails across the brunettes back.

As Arizona returns back to earth, Eliza carefully removes her finger from Arizona, pulling her girlfriend into her gently. Kissing Arizona's forehead lovingly.

A few minutes pass before either woman speaks, it's Arizona who speaks first, albeit shakily. "I love you, you know?"

Eliza smiled agains Arizona's head that is now buried in her shoulder before responding, "yeah I know, I love you too."

Cuddling into each other even more, both women lie there, speechless and content, neither needing to make any conversation.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Eliza woke up first. Snuggled into Arizona's back, her arm over her girlfriends waist, a completely naked Arizona at that, as memories of the night before washed over her she grinned to herself and pulled Arizona closer, kissing the back of her neck. Arizona sighed contentedly, letting Eliza know she was beginning to wake up as well.

"Morning beautiful" the brunette said softly to her girlfriend. Arizona turned over, keeping Eliza's arm over her, kissing her before responding.

"Morning yourself." Arizona smiled brightly at Eliza, putting her arm around Eliza's waist. She felt so happy for the first time in so long. "Did you sleep well?" Arizona asked Eliza, mildly concerned that her girlfriend hadn't got a decent nights sleep in her bed.

"I slept amazingly, although I think that's because you wore me out first." Eliza answered with a wink.

"Mmmm." Arizona responded, blushing slightly as she remembered last nights antics. Eliza pulled her into another kiss, instantly deepening it before Arizona even had chance to respond. A matter of seconds later Arizona's alarm clock started blaring.

"Ughhhh." Eliza sulked like a child. "Turn that horrible noise off please." As Eliza complained, Arizona threw her arm in the direction of the alarm clock, managing to connect enough to silence it before returning to the kiss the two women were sharing. When the two women separated for air, Arizona was the first to speak.

"Come on. We have work." Arizona said slightly sulking at the idea of having to get out of bed and face everyone, however she abruptly rolled over and out of the bed onto her crutches like a seasoned pro, before Eliza even had chance to respond.

"You suck. Can't we just stay here all day?" Eliza asked, all the time still sulking.

"I wish we could, but I have to get to work, and so do you." Arizona said softly to her girlfriend, who was now pouting along with the sulking. Arizona decided that bribery may work here so tried a different tact.

"Hey if you get up now, you can share my shower with me. It's not quite staying in bed but could be fun." Arizona winked seductively at Eliza seconds before she shot out of bed towards the bathroom. Chuckling to herself she followed Eliza into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind her. Neither of them needed Andrew walking in and interrupting!

An hour later, both women were showered, dressed and jumping in the car to head to work and face the day.

The journey to the hospital was mostly silent and a little bit tense. Eliza could sense Arizona was worrying about something but didn't know how to ask her what she was thinking, until they pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey, what's going on?" Eliza asked Arizona, her voice full of concern.

"I was just thinking, I should have at least spoken to Richard before I put on that show for Riggs, Meredith and Jackson last night. He's going to hear about us from one of them now and I should have told him myself. After everything I've been through with him, I owed him that much and I messed it up because I was fed up of Jackson being an asshat about you." Arizona rambled worriedly. Eliza reaches for her girlfriends hand, holding it soothingly.

"It'll be ok, or it won't, but whatever happens, I'm here for you. It might be hard for him to understand at the start, but if you mean as much to him as I think you do, he will come to terms with it. Eventually." Eliza smiles at Arizona, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"I need to go find him don't I?" Arizona asks, still worried.

"I think you do. Text me after if you need me ok? I'll be there in seconds."

Arizona leans over and kisses Eliza then both women get out of the car, heading into the hospital, side by side, not holding hands and making a show of the fact their together, just walking like two people comfortable with each other.

Once through the hospital doors, Arizona heads off to find Richard whilst Eliza goes to the attendings lounge to change into some scrubs and start her shift.


	25. Chapter 25

Arizona finds Richard at the OR board, studying it, looking at what he had going on today. Deep in thought. She approached him gingerly, Arizona was nervous about this, she never wanted to hurt him.

"Hey Richard, can I talk to you?" Arizona says softly, a very worried tone in her voice. He looks at her and smiles. Arizona knows he hasn't heard yet. "In private?" She adds which brings a nervous look to his face, somewhat matching the blondes.

They walk in silence to the nearest on call room. Richard sits down as Arizona locks the door behind them, she doesn't want this conversation being interrupted. The blonde shifts nervously, she doesn't know how to start, she really doesn't want to hurt this man, he means so much to her.

"What is it Robbins?" Richard asks, his voice full of concern and worry. "Is Sofia ok?" He adds when she doesn't say anything.

"I'm seeing someone." She suddenly blurts out, regretting that she had let people see her with Eliza. She wishes they could go back to their little bubble because she has a feeling he isn't going to take this well when he knows who she's seeing.

"That's great, tell me about her, who is it? Is it someone I know?" He asks, excited. He'd been helping Arizona try to move on from Callie for months now, he wanted to know his efforts had helped.

"Ummm it's new and only been happening about a week, you know her yes. Richard, I'm so sorry, it just, sort of happened, I'm seeing Dr. Minnick." Arizona just looks at her feet, shifting uncomfortably, she doesn't want to see the look of hurt on his face. She knows it's there.

"Oh, uh, um." Is all Richard can say, he never saw that coming. He stands up from where he was sat on the bed and just walks out of the room, leaving the blonde stood there to take in just how much she'd hurt her best friend.

Well that didn't go well, Arizona thinks to herself, not that she had expected it to go any better. She knew she had betrayed Richard, but she couldn't help how Eliza made her feel, she tried for a long time to ignore the woman, she just couldn't any longer. Lost in her own thought Arizona stayed in the on call room for a few minutes, she needed some time alone before she had to deal with the whole hospital judging her.

When Arizona had pulled herself together enough to face the day, she left the on call room and headed to the attendings lounge to change into her scrubs, then went to start work, hiding from as many people as possible. She had thought she was ready for this, but hurting Richard had suddenly made her realise she wasn't ready and she wanted to take back anyone finding out. Instead she threw herself deep into work, keeping as busy as she could for the rest of the day.

It was nearly the end of the day and Arizona had successfully managed to avoid everyone, except Alex, but he didn't care either way, he already knew and was keeping quiet about it. She was grateful for him being that way.

Arizona felt her phone buzz in her pocket, she pulled it out to see a text from her girlfriend.

EM: Hey stranger, how's your day been? X

The blonde smiled to herself, a genuine smile, for the first time since she had arrived at work that morning. Then she remembered why she had been having a rubbish day and stuffed her phone back into her pocket, carrying on with her charts. She didn't want to be happy at the moment.

Once the blonde had finished her charting she headed to her office. She locked herself in there, her shift was now over and she was due to video call with Sofia soon. Sofia was coming home in a few weeks and Arizona needed to talk to Callie about Eliza as well. Her day really couldn't get any worse. She had to tell her best friend and her ex wife about her new girlfriend all in one day. She sighed to herself and pulled her phone from her pocket, going to text Callie.

AR: Hey Callie, need to talk to you tonight when Sofia video calls if possible.

CT: No problem, she's just finding her iPad. Talk to you in a few.

Arizona sat nervously at her desk waiting. This wasn't going to be fun, she was sure Callie had heard about Eliza from Meredith. Meaning she got the bad information, not the good side that Arizona saw.

Arizona's phone started playing her ringtone for Sofia, she plastered a smile on her face and answered, greeting her little girl. Sofia chatted away for half an hour about her week, giving Arizona all the details. When Sofia was running out of things to say Arizona told her she needed to speak to Callie.

"Hey bug, I need to talk to mama and you need to go to bed, it's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow yeah?"

"Ok mommy. I miss you this week."

"I miss you too baby girl. Sleep well ok? I love you."

"I love you too, bye mommy." Sofia said before running to hand the iPad to Callie, waving one more time before she did.

"Hi Arizona"

"Hi Callie, I need to tell you something because Sofia is coming home in a few weeks" the blonde said cautiously.

"Ok." Callie was pretty blunt, but that was nothing new.

"I'm seeing someone. I know you've heard about her, Meredith talks. It's Dr. Minnick."

"Umm ok, but didn't she steal Richards job?"

"She didn't steal it, Bailey offered her his job which she took." Arizona said, slightly annoyed that her ex wife had only had half the story. "Anyway I'm only telling you because Sofia will probably meet her when she's with me."

"Ok well as long as Sofia is ready to meet her then I can't stop you introducing them."

"Thank you. See you in a few weeks?"

"Yeah. Bye Arizona."

"Bye"

Callie ended the call. Well at least that went better than expected Arizona thought to herself. She was ready to text Eliza back now so before putting her phone down she text her.

AR: Hey, crappy day. Richard didn't take it well. Spoke to Callie as well, had to tell her before Sofia comes home in a few weeks. How was your day? X

EM: Honestly, shit. I'm going home. See you tomorrow x

That was all Eliza said. Arizona was lost in thought, what could have happened to make Eliza's day so bad. All things considered Callie had been ok, Richard was hurt. Arizona's mind was going crazy. She needed to try and relax.

By the time Arizona had pulled herself from her thoughts she'd been sat there over an hour. She quickly changed, remembering she'd got a lift with Eliza this morning she called herself a cab, then headed down to the entrance of the hospital to wait for it. That's when she spotted Eliza's car, still in the parking lot. Now she was worried about her girlfriend.

AR: Hey your cars still here, are you ok? X


	26. Chapter 26

Arizona quickly decided to cancel her cab. She needed to make sure her girlfriend was ok, she was really worried. Eliza's last text was quite short and not her usual confident self. Arizona hadn't thought anything of it until she saw Eliza's car still in the parking lot. Arizona hadn't had any reply from Eliza so she tried messaging her again.

AR: I'm worried about you, where are you? X

Still nothing. Eliza usually replies to her instantly, this is what was concerning Arizona so much. The blonde quickly checked the OR board making sure Eliza hadn't got pulled into surgery, which she hadn't. She proceeded to search the hospital. After searching the whole hospital with no luck in finding her girlfriend, Arizona text her again.

AR: Eliza seriously, where are you?

Arizona was beginning to feel like she was going crazy, she was having an internal argument with herself, Eliza's a grown woman, she doesn't need me harassing her, but what if something's happened to her, I need to make sure she's ok at least.

Feeling the need for some form of stress relief, Arizona went back outside, towards Eliza's car. She stood leaning against it lost in thought, absent mindedly lighting up a cigarette from the very old packet in her jacket pocket, taking a long drag. Staring down at the floor continuing to smoke. Someone stumbling and giggling quite close by startled Arizona from her thoughts, causing her to look up and see her girlfriend almost stood right in front of her.

"Where the hell have you been? I was worried about you." Arizona almost shouted at Eliza, causing the brunette to flinch a little before bursting into a fit of giggles, wobbling slightly.

Great, she's drunk, Arizona thought to herself.

"Clearly you've had a fair amount to drink." Arizona was pretty pissed, she was worried about Eliza and she'd just been in the bar getting drunk. "Wait, were you about to get in your car and drive home?" A concerned expression crossed Arizona's face.

Eliza was too drunk to even know what was going on, she just smirked at Arizona and shrugged, keys in one hand and phone in the other. Arizona snatched Eliza's keys from her hand, before she even registered what was happening.

So far Eliza had said nothing, not a single word, all she'd done was giggle and shrug.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Arizona asked her, she was getting more pissed off by the second. Especially since Eliza still wasn't saying anything, at least she wasn't laughing anymore, Arizona thought to herself.

"You smoke?" Eliza finally said a few minutes later causing Arizona's head to snap up to look at her girlfriend. She had been staring at the ground, trying to calm herself down. She wasn't really sure how to answer Eliza's question, with her in this state. She didn't know how Eliza felt about smoking.

"Umm sometimes, when I'm nervous or worried or know I'm going to be in trouble." She started to ramble. "Are you going to tell me what happened today?" Arizona asked Eliza, genuine concern showing on her face.

"No." That was all Eliza said before turning and trying to walk away. Not very successful in managing it due to the alcohol she had consumed. Arizona quickly moved around her and stood in front of her, leaving her with nowhere to go unless she turned around again, which would probably result in dizziness and potential puking, so she stood still for a few seconds.

"I want to take you home and get you naked in my bed." Eliza eventually slurred, trying to completely deflect the conversation, causing Arizona's mouth to drop to gape open and her eyebrows to shoot up. She hadn't been expecting that from Eliza's mouth at that moment. Arizona quickly returned her face to a less stunned, neutral expression, trying to ignore what her girlfriend just said because she knew that only came out because she's drunk.

"Eliza, what happened today?" Arizona had softened somewhat, something was really bothering Eliza, she could see in, even if the brunette wouldn't talk yet.

Still nothing from Eliza, no indication of what may have happened or why she had gotten drunk or why she was heading to driver her car in this intoxicated state.

"Eliza, please talk to me." Arizona was almost begging her girlfriend now. She was worried and didn't know if she could do anything but maybe she could if Eliza actually spoke to her.

"Arizona, give me my keys." Eliza had suddenly gone from calm, giggly, drunk to pissed off for no apparent reason.

"No, you're drunk, I won't give you your keys." Arizona was defiant. She didn't want anything to happen to her girlfriend.

"Arizona." Eliza almost growled, stumbling toward the blonde in an attempt to get her keys back. Arizona moved to the side a little, almost causing Eliza to fall over. Arizona grabbed her arm before she could fall though.

"Come on, get in your car, I'll drive you home then get a cab from yours"

Carefully guiding Eliza to the passenger side of her own car, Arizona unlocked the doors and helped Eliza in. Making sure she had her seatbelt on and the door was shut properly.

Arizona climbed in the drivers seat of Eliza's car and put the key in the engine to start it. Exactly at that moment Eliza decided to talk.

"Why can't things go right for once?" Eliza asked. "I finally have a woman I'm completely falling in love with and then my job falls apart around me because of loyalty to one man." Eliza starts to cry gently. Looking at her hands in her lap.

"What do you mean, your job falls apart?" Arizona was concerned. She didn't want Eliza to leave and she couldn't see her staying if she didn't have a job.

"Avery, he got me fired as residency director today." Eliza finally admits. "He spoke to the foundation about how the board and hospital didn't want me there and they told him to do what he thought was best."

"Eliza." Arizona says softly reaching for her girlfriends hand to try and get her to look at her. "Eliza, look at me, please. We will figure this out. I promise."

"Can you stay at my hotel with me tonight?" Eliza asked Arizona, a sad look on her face causing Arizona to not even hesitate in agreeing to stay with her girlfriend.


	27. Chapter 27

The drive back was quiet, tense. Arizona was panicking, she had a bad feeling her girlfriend was going to leave Seattle now she had no job to stick around for, she didn't want to lose the brunette. She loved her. Eliza was just too drunk to even think properly about it all.

Instead of taking them to Eliza's hotel, she took both of them back to her house, deciding it was better to stay there, where it was homely instead of a hotel room. She wanted Eliza to be comfortable and like she was at home, especially when her hangover hit her tomorrow.

Arizona pulled up outside her house and turned the car off. Quickly getting out and going to help Eliza into the house. Eliza was adamant she didn't need help though.

"I may be drunk but I can walk you know." She almost snapped at Arizona when the blonde tried to guide her up the front steps to her house.

"Uh huh." Arizona smirked in response.

They walked up the steps, or Arizona did whilst Eliza stumbled up them. Arizona unlocked the door, opening it and moving aside to let Eliza in first.

As soon as they were inside Arizona turned to lock the door behind them, instantly feeling Eliza's arms wrap around her from behind. Eliza leant into her clumsily, sandwiching the blonde between her and the front door before whispering into Arizona's ear. "I love you, you know."

Eliza's hot breath on the side of Arizona's face and neck made the blondes breath hitch a little. She hadn't experienced Eliza drunk like this before. Arizona pushed them both off of the door a little, turning herself around in Eliza's arms, looking at her girlfriend briefly before responding with a slight smirk "I love you too, you know."

Eliza's mouth crashed into Arizona's, clumsily missing her mouth a little but kissing her like nothing else in the world mattered anyway. It was passionate. Eliza nipped at Arizona's bottom lip, causing her to moan into her girlfriends mouth. Eliza's hands were urgently pushing at Arizona's jacket shoulders, trying to get it off of her, unfortunately due to her drunken state she was struggling somewhat.

Arizona was emotionally torn, she wanted her girlfriend, but deep down she knew it could all be over tomorrow. After a minute of struggling internally, all the while continuing to kiss Eliza whilst she was still trying to remove Arizona's jacket, she decided to just go with it. If Eliza was leaving at least they would have tonight.

Realising Eliza was not getting anywhere with her jacket, Arizona removed it for her, making quick work of her girlfriends coat as well. Leaving them both strewn on the floor by the front door.

Breaking the kiss to catch her breath, Arizona took Eliza's hand and guided her up the stairs to her room. Once inside her room Arizona closed the door and pushed Eliza against it forcefully, kissing her urgently.

Arizona, deciding she would need to take the lead a little here, at least in getting their clothes off unbuttoning her own shirt whilst Eliza's hands roamed her sides, her back, her stomach. Gradually Eliza's hands made their way to Arizona's breasts, gently rubbing and squeezing them over her bra.

Eliza broke their kiss, kissing along Arizona's jaw and down the the weak spot on her collarbone, causing Arizona to moan and her legs to weaken a little. Arizona didn't have the patience any longer to undo Eliza's blouse, she wanted her girlfriend naked, like yesterday, so she gripped both sides of the brunettes blouse and pulled hard, causing all the buttons to pop off, quickly pushing Eliza's top down her arms. All the while Eliza was biting and sucking on Arizona's collarbone.

Arizona skilfully undid Eliza's jeans with one hand, making light work of pushing them just over her ass then breaking away from her and pulling her towards the bed as she stepped backwards. Eliza stumbled and both women fell onto the bed, Eliza landing on top of Arizona. Arizona grinned for a second before returning to kissing her girlfriend, promptly flipping them over so that she was on top of Eliza. Arizona kissed her way down Eliza's body, causing her to moan, to just above her underwear, climbing off of her and making quick work of removing Eliza's jeans fully, leaving her in just her underwear, led on her back, grinning at Arizona.

Arizona removed her already open shirt and jeans as fast as she could, deciding to not deal with her prosthetic at the moment, before climbing back on top of Eliza, kissing her hard. Arizona's right knee was flush against Eliza's core, pushing against it lightly.

Eliza's hands roamed down Arizona's sides, then up to her bra strap at the back, some how managing to unclasp it with one hand and let it fall down Arizona's arms. Arizona lifted both of her hands in turn before throwing her bra across the room. Eliza palmed Arizona's breast before working one of her nipples between her fingers, Arizona moaning loudly at the feelings Eliza was causing her. Eliza's left hand trailed down Arizona's side, quickly sliding inside her underwear and through her wet folds. Arizona shuddered at the contact.

Eliza's hand was clumsily working through Arizona's folds due to the sheer level of drunkenness she was experiencing, causing Arizona severe frustration. Arizona put her own hand on Eliza's and helped guide her inside of herself. Once Eliza seemed to have her fingers under control, Arizona removed her hand from Eliza's, moving it to be underneath so she could rub her own clit whilst Eliza pumped her fingers into her. Eliza moaned at Arizona's actions.

Arizona's breathing was heavy, between moans and trying to kiss her girlfriend and concentrate on not collapsing on her completely.

Eliza moved to suck Arizona's collarbone again, providing extra stimulation, almost causing Arizona to scream as Eliza bit down hard on the already marked skin there. Although hazey, Eliza could feel Arizona's walls clenching around her fingers whilst the blonde was shaking almost uncontrollably over her, Eliza knew she was close. A few seconds later, Arizona came hard with a shudder and all sorts of profanities escaping her gorgeous mouth before she completely collapsed onto Eliza.

Arizona's chest was heaving, desperately trying to regain some composure as she snuggled into Eliza for a few minutes. Eliza gently kissed her girlfriends forehead, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Once Arizona had caught her breath she kissed Eliza's lips gently then pulled back to look at her girlfriend before she said "you are amazing" causing Eliza to smile a huge teethy grin at her.

Arizona leant in and kissed Eliza again, and again. Arizona's hand was drawing little patterns on Eliza's stomach, tickling Eliza quite a bit, causing her to squirm. Arizona rolled back on top of Eliza, slipping her tongue into Eliza's mouth. Eliza moaned loudly at the welcomed intrusion in her mouth.

Arizona broke the kiss, leaving wet kisses all down Eliza's neck, across her chest, gently sucking on her nipple for a few seconds before continuing to kiss her way down Eliza's body to her underwear line. Arizona carefully stood up and eased Eliza's underwear down and off then positioned herself between her girlfriends legs.

Carefully Arizona ran her tongue the length of Eliza's folds, causing Eliza's hips to buck as she moaned loudly. Arizona repeated this action a few times before swiftly entering Eliza with two fingers then proceeding to take Eliza's clit in her mouth, sucking and flicking it with her tongue as her fingers pumped in and out excruciatingly slowly.

"Arizona please." Eliza begs, Arizona doesn't need to question what, she already knows what her girlfriend needs. She picks up the pace of her fingers pumping inside Eliza and concentrates on sucking and licking her clit until she feels her girlfriends walls clench as she comes and screaming her name. Arizona removes her fingers from Eliza, making sure to clean them up by sucking them clean, all the while Eliza watches her, trying to breath a little more normally.

Arizona grins at her girlfriend before she says throwing in a wink for good measure "it's a good job Andrew isn't home, I think he'd have heard that even with his headphones on."

A lot more sober than earlier, Eliza pulls Arizona to her and kisses her.

"Sorry, for earlier" Eliza eventually says whilst both women are tangled up together.

"Hey, it's ok." Arizona replied soothingly. "What are you going to do now?" She asks, a little scared that Eliza will say she's leaving Seattle.

Eliza lies there silently for a few moments taking in the situation properly for the first time tonight.

"Well, Avery offered me Head of Ortho."

Arizona takes a second to absorb what Eliza is saying before the brunette continues.

"And I like my girlfriend a lot more than I could ever like that job." Eliza says, her mouth turning into a slow grin. She knew as soon as Jackson spoke to her what she was going to do. She just needed to unwind in order to wrap her head around it.

"So you're staying?" Arizona asks cautiously.

"Yes I'm staying, dumbass, do you think I'd leave you? Now? After all the hard work of getting you to even look twice at me? Really" Eliza was almost laughing that Arizona would even think she was leaving, maybe it was the fact she was still a bit drunk but she found it funny.

"So why did you get so drunk?" Arizona was seriously confused.

"I needed to unwind. I've had all this pressure and stress on me since I got here, everyone hated me because I took a job which belonged to an amazing man, we had to hide being together because of it and now all of that is over, I hope."


	28. Chapter 28

Eliza woke up the next morning without opening her eyes. Her head felt like a heard of baby elephants were walking all over it. She didn't remember much from the night before or how she got home. Eliza turned away from the window to save herself a little pain from the bright light before slowly opening her eyes, once they adjusted a little she noticed she was at Arizona's house and not her hotel. Confused. She saw a glass of water and some painkillers next to the bed for which she was very grateful.

Slowly easing herself up, Eliza took the painkillers with the water before she spotted the note next to them. She picked up the note and read it

Hey,

Hope you're not feeling too hungover this morning. You were pretty drunk last night.

I let you sleep because you're off today. Call me when you wake up.

It's a good job I love you ;-)

Arizona xx

Eliza smiled to herself. It had been a long time since someone had cared enough to make sure she wasn't feeling too bad after getting drunk. Picking her phone up off the bedside table she dialled her girlfriends number.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" Arizona said after a couple of rings in her overly perky cheerful voice.

"Ugh can you dial it back a bit? My head feels like a truck ran over it." Eliza complained, causing Arizona to chuckle to herself.

"Yeah I'm not surprised, you were pretty drunk last night you know." Arizona said stating the obvious, trying to sound a little annoyed about it.

"I'm really sorry about that." Eliza felt guilty for the state she had got herself in and couldn't remember most of what had happened.

"It's ok, but maybe next time tell me you're going for a drink before you go so I know what to expect when I see you" The blonde suggested, teasing Eliza just a bit.

"Uhhhhh Arizona?" Eliza questioned, "what did I do? I only remember bits and pieces." This caused Arizona to laugh loudly down the phone, making Eliza grimace at the noise and the thought of what she might have done.

"What do you remember?" Arizona asked, still grinning to herself. She could have some fun here.

"Um, well I remember getting fired and going to Joe's, after that, not so much." Eliza felt pretty bad for whatever she did when she met Arizona because she knew if she couldn't remember she must have been horrifically drunk.

Arizona was laughing again. When she finally managed to stop she gave Eliza the highlights.

"Well, I was leaning against your car waiting for you and you came stumbling over to it, you tried to get me to let you drive it." At this point Eliza already knew she was in trouble here. "You told me you wanted to take me home and get me naked. Eventually I got you in the car and I drove us home. You wouldn't let me help you inside. You're very stubborn you know?" Arizona questioned almost to herself before continuing. "I tried to lock my front door and you pretty much jumped me in the hallway. Also you're really loud when you're drunk." Arizona was smirking.

Eliza had her eyes closed but now, she was shaking her head at herself.

"I am so so sorry. I can't believe I did that stuff."

"We did have some of the best sex I've had in a long time, so it was kind of worth it, even if I had to undress myself." Arizona teased again.

"Oh god." Eliza was internally cursing herself, she couldn't remember any of that, she really wished she could.

"Oh and I have a massive hickey on my collarbone so I owe you for that one." Arizona was giggling to herself now.

"Ok please stop. I don't think I need to know anything else I did." Eliza was mortified with her behaviour.

"It's alright, you're kind of fun drunk, when you aren't being pissy." Eliza could tell Arizona was smiling which eased her a little.

"Mmmm ok, I'm still sorry though."

"Eliza, stop apologising, it's fine, at least you didn't puke on me." This caused Eliza to laugh, remembering one of the first times she spent the night with the blonde because she had to take her home from Joe's. "I need to go, I'm being paged, will you be at my house when I get home?"

"If you want me to be, I didn't have anything planned today, which is good because I feel like shit." Eliza said causing Arizona to laugh again.

"You better be there when I get home. Make yourself at home and I'll see you later ok?" Arizona said making Eliza feel better about last night. She hadn't managed to scare Arizona off yet.

"Ok, see you later then. I love you and I'm still sorry." Eliza said.

"I love you too, bye" Arizona said before hanging up and attending to her page.

After the blonde hung up, Eliza put her phone back on the bedside table and pulled herself from Arizona's bed to fill up her glass with more water in the ensuite, before returning to it and snuggling down under the covers. It was strange for her to be in Arizona's bed without her but she was so comfortable and wanted to try and sleep some more. Her head was still pounding and the painkillers hadn't helped any yet.

Eliza drifted to sleep quite quickly. Waking up quite a few hours later to the sound of her phone vibrating on the bedside table. She sleepily reached for it before noticing it was a text from Arizona.

AR: How you feeling now? I miss you today, it's no fun when you're not here. Xx

Eliza smiled, Arizona always managed to make her feel better. Make her feel wanted, even when everyone else hated her.

EM: Hey, feeling a bit better. You woke me up! I miss you too, weird being in your bed by myself. Xx

AR: Mmmmm you're still in my bed? Sorry I woke you xx

EM: Yep in your bed and still wearing the same as last night ;-) wish you were here. Xx

AR: You haven't got dressed? At all? Xx

EM: Nope, not yet, still naked xx

AR: Mmmmm xx

EM: What you up to? Xx

AR: Stuck in a consult with Avery and Richard, thinking about you being naked in my bed ;-) xx

EM: Sounds real fun! Can't you just come home? Xx

AR: I wish I could. I have a cure for a headache you know ;-) Xx

EM: Haha, tell me more. It's still pounding :-( xx

AR: Wish I could tell you more. Back to the grindstone. Be home in 2 hours xx

EM: Ok. See you soon :-) xx

Eliza decided she should probably get out of Arizona's bed and at least put some clothes on. She went to Arizona's chest of draws and pulled out her Hopkins hoody and a pair of trackies, that she had borrowed before, pulling them on before heading downstairs to make some herself some coffee.

She walked into the kitchen, opening the cupboard where the mugs were kept pulling one out, Eliza was closing the door when she spotted the pack of cigarettes on the shelf, suddenly she had a flash back of the night before. Arizona smokes. She remembered the blondes explanation of why. Eliza wanted to talk to her about that when she got home.

When Eliza had filled her mug with coffee she headed to the living room, sitting on the sofa just watching TV for a couple of hours. Until Arizona arrived home.


	29. Chapter 29

"Eliza?" Arizona called as she came through the front door.

"In here." Her girlfriend responded from the living room.

Arizona hung her jacket up and put her bag and keys on the table by the front door, before heading to the living room. She was greeted by her girlfriend lying lazily on the sofa flicking through the channels.

The blonde headed to the arm of the sofa, leaning over it, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and kissing her cheek sweetly.

"Hey." Arizona said causing Eliza to smile.

"Hey yourself, how was your day?" Eliza asked her girlfriend.

"Mmmm work like. Horrible knowing you were in my home whilst I was stuck there. What about yours?" Eliza raised her eyebrows, giving Arizona a look before answering her.

"Well I slept most of it, and I woke up alone, twice." Eliza said acting upset.

"Sorry, I had to go to work but I didn't want to wake you, I knew you wouldn't be feeling great." Arizona said feeling guilty for just leaving her girlfriend this morning. Eliza's face suddenly burst into a grin, causing Arizona to realise she was messing with her. "You're winding me up aren't you?"

"Of course I am, I knew you had work today. Whilst I would have preferred to wake up next to you, in your bed, I know it couldn't happen today and I appreciate you letting me sleep. I was in quite a state last night, and this morning." Eliza grimaced at the memory of the pain she felt first thing this morning.

"Oh, trust me, I know, I witnessed it." Arizona responded with a dimpled grin, causing Eliza's grimace to become even bigger.

Arizona moved around the sofa and sat down where Eliza's legs had been moments before, pulling them back up and onto her lap, so she could continue lying down. She loved seeing Eliza so comfortable in her home, even if she clearly had something bothering her.

"Whilst we're on the subject of last night" Eliza began not really knowing how to start the conversation about her girlfriends smoking. Arizona just looked at her, waiting for whatever was on her mind to come out of her mouth. "Um, you smoke?" Eliza finally asked. Arizona looked away from her girlfriend, not knowing whether the brunette really remembered last night but seeing she wasn't happy about the subject all the same.

"Ummm no?" Arizona almost questioned Eliza. Already knowing she may be in trouble here.

"Arizona, I remember a few bits of last night, also your cigarettes are in the same cupboard as your mugs." Eliza stated, letting Arizona know she couldn't avoid this.

"Then I guess the answer is yes, but why ask if you know?" Arizona was getting a bit defensive. She didn't want to argue with her girlfriend, but she had a feeling Eliza's views on smoking were not accepting ones.

"I asked because I was hoping you wouldn't try and lie to me about it, and I was hoping I hadn't remembered that correctly." Eliza said, pretty annoyed now that Arizona tried to lie about it, amongst other things. Eliza didn't like people she cared about smoking, she knew the damage it caused. She needed to escape the situation.

Eliza removed her legs from Arizona's lap and got up, heading out of the room. Leaving Arizona completely stunned just sat on the sofa. 'What just happened' the blonde thought to herself.

A few minutes passed, Arizona was still trying to understand what had actually just happened, she needed to talk to her girlfriend. Arizona went in the direction of the kitchen looking for Eliza. Spotting the back door slightly open she gingerly pushed it open finding Eliza sat on the back step, seeing a half drunk bottle of beer in her hands.

"Is that a good idea?" The blonde asked her girlfriend cautiously.

"Probably not." Eliza snapped back before taking another swig from the bottle.

"Eliza, talk to me. Tell me what's going on in your head. Please." Arizona said leaning against the doorframe, not wanting to get too close to the brunette and have her walk away from her again.

"You lied to me." Was all Eliza said. That wasn't the biggest problem, it wasn't even really a lie, she just tried to hide one of her bad habits and Arizona could tell that wasn't what was bugging Eliza. Eliza's reaction wouldn't be this bad from a small half hearted attempt at lying to her.

"That's not the issue here. I'm not stupid. Don't treat me like I am." Arizona was getting a bit annoyed as well now, but she tried to stay calm. She knew something was going on with Eliza and she needed her to be there for her right now.

Arizona went back into the kitchen, leaving Eliza sat outside. The blonde grabbed two beers from the fridge and headed back outside. Sitting down next to Eliza she opened one beer for herself and handed the other to Eliza as she had finished the first one she had.

"Thank you." Eliza grunted.

"Now talk to me." Arizona demanded.

"I can't, I don't know how to talk about this." Eliza stated shakily before breaking down in tears completely.

Arizona pulled Eliza to her, wrapping her arms around the brunette and soothingly stroking her hair. She wasn't used to this woman being so fragile and broken. Eliza was always confident and strong. Arizona didn't know how to help her feel better so she just held Eliza whilst she sobbed, trying to soothe her.

Eventually Eliza calmed down and pulled back from Arizona's embrace, not wanting Arizona to see her so upset. Turning away from the blonde and staring off into space, Arizona's hand still on her back. After a few minutes of being lost in her own thoughts Eliza finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, I should go." Eliza abruptly stood up walking back into Arizona's house before the blonde even had chance to register what was happening.

"Eliza, wait." Arizona called after her. Eliza carried on walking away. "Eliza Minnick, get your ass back here and talk to me please." Arizona finally said in a stern but pleading voice. Growing up with her father, she had been subjected to this tone of voice all her life and knew she could use it when need be. Her tone of voice caused Eliza to stop in her tracks, not turning around though, she stood waiting for whatever her girlfriend was going to say next. "Just talk to me. I'm here for you, whatever it is." Arizona's tone had become soft again the instant Eliza stopped walking.

"You're not going to leave this alone are you?" Eliza questioned, still facing away from Arizona. Arizona walked up behind Eliza, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, placing a gentle kiss against the side of her neck. She felt the brunette relax into her embrace.

"No, I'm not going to leave it alone. Whatever it is, it's clearly hurting you and I care about you. Besides, where are you going to go? I have your car keys still, and after the amount you drank last night and the two extra beers just now you think I'm going to let you drive?" Eliza sighed, she knew she had no way out of talking to her girlfriend now.

"I just, its hard for me, to talk about." Eliza stumbled over her words. She knew she had to tell Arizona why she had such a problem but she didn't know how. Eliza turned around and looked at her amazing girlfriend. She looked into Arizona's crystal clear blue eyes and saw nothing but care and love, a hint of worry. Eliza realised that no matter what she could rely on her girlfriend, but she just couldn't say the words out loud. "I can't talk about this right now Arizona, I'm sorry, I just can't." And with that Eliza turned and left. Leaving Arizona stood in her hallway not knowing what to do.


	30. Chapter 30

Eliza shut Arizona's front door behind her. Just standing there for a minute. Thinking. She shouldn't have treated her girlfriend like that, Eliza knew that but Arizona kept pushing and she hasn't talked at all about what happened yet. She still can't bring herself to say the words to herself, let alone someone else. Eliza began walking, not really knowing where she was heading, lost in thought.

Before she knew it Eliza was walking into a small bar not far from her hotel. She had been here before a few weeks ago and remembered the place well. She grabbed a seat at the bar and ordered her usual three vodka shots and beer. Knowing drinking today was a bad idea but not caring at that moment in time. She downed the shots and started on her beer, promptly ordering three more shots and downing them in much the same fashion. Just as Eliza finished her first beer she ordered three more shots and a second beer. Suddenly someone familiar sat down next to her. Eliza looked up seeing Richard Webber sat on the bar stool next to her. Seeing Richard caused Eliza to very quickly down her latest three shots. She was losing count of how many she'd had by this point.

Eliza went to order three more as Richard spoke to her. "Dr. Minnick, that's a bad idea." He said, clearly concerned about her.

"I don't think it is." Eliza retorted. Richard pulled his phone from his pocket, texting Arizona.

RW: Robbins, come get your drunk girlfriend please? She looks like she needs someone and I can't be baby sitting a drunk right now.

Arizona replied almost instantly.

AR: Oh god. Where are you?

RW: The Bear, just around the corner from The Archfield.

AR: I'll be there in 20 minutes. I'm am so sorry.

Putting his phone away he turned his attention back to Dr. Minnick. Even though Richard didn't want to deal with Eliza right now he tried talking to her, deciding to at least stay with her until Arizona arrived.

"What brings you here?" He asked politely.

"Shitty couple of days and a need to get blind drunk?" Eliza replied.

"Does it help? The getting drunk I mean." Richard questioned Eliza, already knowing the answer.

"Let me buy you a drink and we'll find out." Eliza teased back. Cocky as ever.

"Sorry, can't do that. I don't drink, I'm a recovering alcoholic." Eliza looked at Richard, shock evident on her face. She hadn't been expecting that. "I know it doesn't help. What's going on?" Richard had softened towards Eliza as soon as he saw her sat at the bar downing shot after shot. In the hospital she's always been so together, seeing her like this made it clear to him it was all just a front.

"Arizona smokes." Eliza stated matter of factly.

"I know that, but why is it affecting you so much?" Richard questioned, causing Eliza to really look at the man sat next to her. Due to her drunken demeanour she felt like she could talk at the moment.

"My mother." Eliza stuttered. "She smoked, since she was 15." Eliza eyes started to fill with water, shining a little. "She died three months ago from lung cancer." Eliza finally blurted out. "She's the reason I left my last hospital and my home and came to Seattle. To get away from the memories and the pain. Then I find out my girlfriend smokes. I can't deal with it, it hurts too much right now."

Richard saw all of Eliza insecurities in that moment. She wasn't the cocky, confident doctor that everyone at the hospital disliked. She was just a person, struggling with her own demons, trying to move past her pain.

"I'm sorry." Was all Richard could say. Nothing he did would make it better for the woman he was sat with but he said sorry anyway.

"It isn't your fault is it? She's the one that smoked, she's the one that left me, she's the one that died." Eliza was angry, not at Richard for apologising, because that's what people do, but at her mother for leaving her.

"Hey, it's ok. You're going to be ok. It'll take time and it'll hurt, but you'll get past it." He said calmly, trying to calm Eliza as well.

Just then Arizona walked into the bar, quite shocked when she spotted the two people she cared about most in Seattle sat together. Arizona walked over to them, making sure Richard saw her before Eliza. He looked at the blonde and gave her a gentle smile, letting her know he was ok.

Arizona gently placed her hand on Eliza's back. Causing her to turn and look at the blonde. "Hey you." Arizona said lovingly, gently rubbing Eliza's back.

Richard excused himself and left the bar, leaving the two women alone together.

"So this is becoming quite the habit, one of us ending up drunk in a bar being rescued by the other." Arizona said chuckling nervously.

"Mmmm I guess it is." Eliza responded with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, about before. Leaving, like that." The brunette was struggling with words, the shots beginning to take full affect now.

"You don't need to apologise to me. I'm the one that needs to apologise. I shouldn't have lied to you. And I shouldn't have pushed you to talk to me." Arizona said, trying to make Eliza feel better.

"No, pushing's good." Eliza wobbled a little on her stool. Arizona supporting her from where she was stood next to her.

"Come on, let's get you to your hotel." Arizona coaxed Eliza.

"I can walk." Eliza stated bluntly.

"Mmmhm" was the only response she got as she got down from her stool and fell into Arizona's arms. Luckily Arizona had a feeling it would be going this way and was ready to catch her.

Arizona paid the bill, and put Eliza's arm across her shoulders, carefully guiding them both out of the pub and down the street. Neither woman saying a word.

Once they reached The Archfield, Arizona got them in the elevator and up to Eliza's room without too much trouble, although Eliza wasn't easy to deal with when she was drunk. Arizona already knew this and was a bit better prepared for it tonight. Arizona took Eliza's key from her, unlocking the door to Eliza's room and guiding her into it.

Arizona put Eliza to bed, placing a glass of water next to her on the bedside table, just like she had that morning. This time though she placed the bin next to the bed as well.

"You staying?" Eliza asked Arizona, not really able to speak properly.

"No. You need to sort yourself out Eliza. Call me when you're ready." Arizona wasn't angry at Eliza, she just wanted her to be ok and her being around seemed to be making things worse at the moment. She wrote her girlfriend a note, leaving it on the desk because she was certain Eliza wouldn't remember any of tonight in the morning.

Eliza,

I brought you back to your hotel but you need some time to sort yourself out.

Call me when you're ready.

Arizona xx

Once she had finished the note she placed a kiss on her girlfriends head, making sure the curtains were drawn and the lights were all off, ready for the monster hangover Eliza was going to have tomorrow, before leaving. Arizona left her girlfriend, already passed out, fully clothed on the bed. Arizona was fairly sure Eliza hadn't eaten anything today due to feeling so hungover anyway so tomorrow wasn't going to be pleasant for her.

Arizona headed down to her car which she'd parked in the Archfield car park when she came to get Eliza, knowing the brunette was staying here. She sat in her car, thinking about everything that had happened today, trying to make sense of it. Arizona decided to text Richard and thank him.

AR: Thank you, for looking after Eliza, and for letting me know where she was.

RW: No problem. Robbins, be careful with her, she's a mess right now. She needs you.

AR: I know. I'm sorry you got dragged into it.

RW: It's ok, she isn't the person we all see at work. I see why you like her.

AR: Thank you.

After exchanging a couple of messages, Arizona drove home, she'd had a long day and was exhausted. It wasn't long after she got into bed that she was fast asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Shifting slightly in her bed the following morning just after waking up, Eliza felt like she was going to be sick, she sat up suddenly about to bolt to the bathroom when she spotted the bin next to the bed, seconds before hurling into it.

When Eliza was finished she rinsed her mouth with the water on her bedside table. Eliza carefully got out of bed to clean up the bin, slowly heading to the bathroom. On the way back to bed she decided to message Bailey, telling her she was sick and couldn't come in today. When she picked up her phone from the desk, she noticed a note from Arizona. Eliza read the note, feeling bad for having her girlfriend put her to bed twice in two days. She couldn't remember getting home last night. Eliza wracked her brain trying to remember what happened. She remembered everything up to walking into the bar down the street, including walking out of Arizona's house with no explanation, after that, nothing.

Reading and rereading Arizona's note over and over, Eliza knew she was right. Her head was killing her. She was a mess right now, but she needed her girlfriend. Which meant she had to tell her what was bothering her. She just had to find the words.

Eliza grabbed her phone and sent Arizona a message before she had chance to change her mind.

EM: Can you come over later? We need to talk.

Eliza wanted to say more but she didn't want to tell Arizona everything through text, and she needed to see her.

AR: If that's what you want?

Eliza thought for a second before responding.

EM: We need to talk. What time can you be here?

AR: I'm actually off today so you tell me what time.

EM: Well I'm at my hotel all day, come over when you're ready.

AR: An hour ok?

EM: Yeah, see you then.

AR: Ok.

Arizona's messages were short, to the point, she was definitely angry with Eliza. Eliza was suddenly nervous about seeing her girlfriend. The nerves made Eliza want to be sick again.

She went into the bathroom, leaning over the sink for a few minutes but nothing happened. Once Eliza had calmed down she decided to take a shower. She didn't want Arizona to see her feeling sorry for herself, when she got there.

After taking a long shower, Eliza felt a little better, physically at least. She threw on some clothes and led back down on the bed. Trying to work out what she was going to say to Arizona when she got there. Eliza was lost in thought when a quiet knock at the door startled her.

Eliza pulled herself from her thoughts and from her bed, crossing the room to open the door. Opening the door Eliza saw her girlfriend stood there, looking beautiful, as always.

"Come in." Eliza said whilst moving aside to let Arizona into her room. "You look nice." She said casually whilst closing the door.

"And you look like hell." The blonde retorted.

"Mmmm I know. Nothing compared to how I feel though." Eliza said whilst both women stood awkwardly, neither really sure of how to start the conversation that needed to happen. "Sit down, I'll be back in a minute." Eliza motioned quickly, heading in the direction of the bathroom. Apparently her shower hadn't helped her feel better at all, the movement from the bed to the door making her need to be sick again.

10 minutes later Eliza reappeared from the bathroom. Making sure she brushed her teeth this time as well. She went to lie back down on the bed, walking straight past Arizona.

"Are you ok?" Arizona asked from her position sat at the desk, her face full of concern.

"I'll be fine. Just don't make me move for a while." Eliza gave Arizona a small smile.

"Ok. You wanted to talk?" Arizona questioned.

"Yeah, I just, it's hard, I don't know how to start except to say I'm sorry, for the way I acted yesterday, for walking away from you when you were just trying to help and for you having to bring my drunk ass home again."

"Eliza, you can talk to me. I care about you. I want to help you with whatever is causing this." The blonde said softly, getting up from the desk and walking towards her girlfriends bed, standing next to where Eliza was lying.

"I know, and I keep pushing you away. I want to talk to you, I do, I just" Eliza stopped, taking a steadying breathe, she reached for Arizona's hand, holding it tightly a minute, before she continued "my mother got sick and died, three months ago, right before I came here." A few tears escaped Eliza's eyes.

"And I'm guessing it was smoking related?" Arizona asked, moving to sit on the edge of Eliza's bed, pulling her into her lap.

Eliza nodded against Arizona's chest, not able to speak due to crying. Arizona held her girlfriend whilst she cried, not really sure what to say. Nothing she could say, would make her feel better but being there for her might so she just held her, tightly. When Eliza finally started to calm down Arizona kissed the top of her head before speaking.

"You know, last night, Richard Webber found you in that bar and messaged me to come get you, he looked after you until I got there."

"Richard?" Eliza was surprised, that was the last person she expected to be with her.

"Mmmmhm." Arizona said, stroking Eliza's hair.

"I can't stand the thought of losing you the same way I lost my mother Arizona." Eliza suddenly said, properly looking at her girlfriend for the first time since she'd arrived at the hotel.

"You won't, I promise, I'm not going to smoke again." Arizona knew she could do this for her girlfriend, it wasn't like she smoked 20 a day or anything and would find it hard to give up, she had the occasional one when stressed or upset. She would just have to find some other way to relax because she didn't want to hurt Eliza the way she was already hurting.


	32. Chapter 32

"I just couldn't deal with losing you, I love you too much Arizona." Eliza said getting upset again, unable to stop the tears flowing. Arizona pulled Eliza back into her chest, leaning her back against the bed, she drew lazy patterns on her girlfriends back, soothing her.

"You're not going to lose me. I love you too Eliza." Arizona eventually responded, thinking for a few minutes before saying anything further. "Have you eaten, anything, in the last few days?" She asked after a while. Eliza shook her head against Arizona's chest, going a little pale at the thought of food, even though she knew it would help. "How about I order some pizza and we hang out for a couple of hours?"

"That would be nice." Eliza responded looking at her girlfriend with a small smile.

"Mmmm, nice and necessary." Arizona responded with a smirk, before leaning in to kiss Eliza for the first time in what felt like forever for both of them. "I promise, we will get you through this, together."

Arizona ordered Eliza's favourite pizza, knowing it would help her want to eat. Once they had eaten, Arizona threw the empty box on the floor next to the bed, removed her shoes and led down, pulling Eliza with her. She led there holding her girlfriend whilst they both just stared at the TV, neither woman taking in what was actually on. After a while the awkwardness passed and they both started to chat about everyday things, like nothing had happened.

"So when is Sofia coming to stay with you?" Eliza asked, knowing the little girls visit was soon.

"I'm actually picking her up for the airport this evening." Arizona was so excited to see her baby, even with everything going on with Eliza and at the hospital.

"That's awesome. I bet you can't wait to see her can you?" Eliza was happy for her girlfriend, getting to see her little girl after so long.

"I can't, umm Eliza?" Arizona suddenly went very nervous, she wanted to ask Eliza a serious question but today had already been so heavy for them, she didn't know how.

"Yeah?" Eliza asked, giving Arizona a questioning look.

"Uhhh do you mind if I tell her about us?" The question caught Eliza off guard, furrowing her brow before answering.

"Why would I mind? I love you and you love her."

"Well, if I know my girl, and I'm pretty sure she hasn't changed that much since I last saw her, as soon as I tell her, she's going to want to meet you, I just wondered, are you up for that? If it's today?" Arizona was rambling nervously. She really wanted her girlfriend and Sofia to meet, she had a feeling Sofia would love Eliza, just like she does.

"I would love to meet her, just Arizona?" Eliza was a little hesitant, she wanted to meet Sofia more than anything, but she really didn't feel like she could today, she felt rubbish still. Cautiously trying to explain that to Arizona wasn't easy. Eliza had a feeling she wasn't going to get this out right. "Umm, I'm not sure right now, I don't know if I can handle that."

Arizona was surprised at Eliza's comments. What couldn't she handle? The blonde was so confused suddenly. She stood, silently, pulling her shoes on before saying anything to Eliza.

"Ok, well I have to go pick her up, I'll talk to you later." And with that Arizona was gone. She left Eliza led on her bed, not even giving her chance to try and explain what she meant.

Eliza led there thinking for a while. She couldn't work out what her problem was, she always seemed to have an issue with talk to her girlfriend. Everything had started out so well but recently Eliza couldn't just say what she meant to Arizona. Explain how she felt. She wanted to be completely involved in Arizona's life and that meant Sofia as well, she knew and accepted that. She had no problem with it, it was purely that she was hungover and didn't want the little girl to see her like this, she wanted to show she was good enough for her mother.

Eventually some hours later, after Eliza had written and rewritten so many messages to Arizona, without sending them, she came up with something that could begin to explain how she felt.

EM: Hi, I'm sorry about before, it seems me and words don't want to actually work right now. And you didn't give me chance to explain before you ran out, and now you think I don't want to meet Sofia. I do. More than anything, she's a massive part of your life, and I love you, everything about you. Including her. I didn't want her to meet me, whilst I'm hungover and a mess. I want her to see I'm good enough for her mommy. She's you're world, and you, Arizona, are mine. I'm sorry. Xxx

Arizona didn't respond. Eliza didn't think she would, she would be with Sofia now and Sofia was the most important thing. Eliza just hoped that Arizona had got her message and bothered to read it instead of ignoring her.

Later that evening, Eliza remembered her car was at Arizona's house and that Arizona had her keys. Needing her car to get to work tomorrow, Eliza made a decision to go get it. She got dressed properly, now feeling almost completely better, deciding to walk to Arizona's house. She needed a bit of fresh air and time to think about everything that had been going on the last few days. Tomorrow was her first day as chief of ortho and whilst she knew she could do the job with her eyes closed, she was worried the other attendings would still hate her and make her life difficult.

The walk to Arizona's house was quick and peaceful, before Eliza knew it she was stood at the front door, now suddenly unsure of herself. Before knocking she had to remind herself she was just here for her car keys, then it was up to Arizona.

Knocking on the door gently, Eliza turned away to look out into the street whilst waiting for Arizona to answer.

The door opened and instead of being greeted by Arizona's voice, a child spoke.

"Hello" Sofia said, causing Eliza to spin round.

"Um hi, are you Sofia?" Eliza questioned with a big grin, she already knew but she wanted to make the girl feel comfortable.

"I am Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres." The little girl said extending her small hand to shake Eliza's hand.

"I'm Eliza, Eliza Minnick, I work with your mommy, is she around?" Eliza asked shaking the little girls hand. Just then Eliza heard Arizona shouting at her daughter from the living room.

"Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, what have I told you about answering the door." Eliza smirked. She knew first hand how commanding Arizona could be.

"Sorry mommy but you were busy so I answered it for you." The little girl said sheepishly.

"Oh, Eliza." Arizona said, surprised to see her girlfriend at her front door after earlier.

"I just came to get my car, you have my keys." Eliza said, Arizona stood sort of stunned "I need it to get to work tomorrow." Eliza clarified.

"I'm ok, come in a second, I'll go get them." Arizona motioned Eliza in and disappeared upstairs.

Eliza went into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to Sofia, who was watching cartoons.

By the time Arizona returned, Sofia had Eliza in full blown conversation about animals and drawing and how she couldn't wait to see Zola and Bailey again. Eliza was laughing at the excitable young girl when Arizona entered the room.

"Well she's definitely your child Dr. Robbins." Eliza stated formally with a grin. Arizona smiled, waving Eliza's keys in front of her.

"Thank you Dr. Minnick." Eliza chuckled and left Arizona's house, leaving them to catch up properly. She hadn't intended to meet Sofia today, but the little girl had forced it to happen anyway.


	33. Chapter 33

After Eliza left her house Arizona sat on the sofa next to Sofia watching cartoons. Happy to just be in the presence of her little girl. She had missed her so much. After a while Sofia got bored of her cartoons and starting talking to Arizona, asking questions.

"Mommy, is Eliza a new doctor at your work?" The little girl asked suddenly in amongst her questions and chattering.

"Yes baby, she does the same as mama, she is a bone doctor." Arizona tried to explain without making it sound like she had replaced her.

"She's nice, I like her, can we see her again tomorrow?" Sofia asked with a big smile.

"Maybe peanut, but now it's time for bed, come on." Arizona urged, not really wanting to talk about Eliza with Sofia right now. She wasn't exactly sure where they stood at the moment after their earlier conversation at the hotel.

Once Sofia was tucked up in bed and Arizona had read her a bedtime story, She went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a glass of wine, she needed to relax after an emotional day. She was so happy to have Sofia home, but also sad that Eliza didn't want to meet her. She missed Eliza when she wasn't with her but her daughter would always come first. Grabbing her wine from the fridge and pack of cigarettes from the cupboard, Arizona headed out the back door to sit on the steps. Deciding to quickly check her phone, as she hadn't all day, Arizona pulled it out of her pocket, and saw the message Eliza had sent her earlier before she came for her car.

EM: Hi, I'm sorry about before, it seems me and words don't want to actually work right now. And you didn't give me chance to explain before you ran out, and now you think I don't want to meet Sofia. I do. More than anything, she's a massive part of your life, and I love you, everything about you. Including her. I didn't want her to meet me, whilst I'm hungover and a mess. I want her to see I'm good enough for her mommy. She's you're world, and you, Arizona, are mine. I'm sorry. Xxx

Arizona reads Eliza's text a couple of times before she realises she's been an idiot and Eliza wants the best for her and Sofia. Arizona knows she needs to message Eliza back and let her know that she's sorry for leaving without an explanation earlier.

AR: Hey, I've only just seen your message. I know you sent it hours ago, sorry. I'm sorry for the way I acted, I just thought you had decided being part of my child's life was too much. I wouldn't blame you if you did, it's a lot to take on. Anyway, I'm sorry I ran away. I hope you do want to meet Sofia properly, because after you left she asked me when we could see you again. She already loves you, and so do I xxx

Arizona sat outside, just drinking her wine, trying her best to ignore the urge she had to smoke, she had promised Eliza she wouldn't after all. Instead she just played with the lighter, mesmerised by the flames beauty, lost in thought of how amazing it would be to have Eliza and Sofia all to herself, if only for a little while. Arizona's phone vibrating scared her from her thoughts. It was a text for Eliza.

EM: I'd never decide not to be part of your child's life. If you want me to know her, I want to know her. I'd love to meet her as your girlfriend instead of Dr. Minnick ;-) I love you too xxx

Arizona grinned to herself. Her girlfriend wanted to meet her daughter and her daughter wanted to meet Eliza. Although she didn't know they were more than friends.

AR: In that case, I'll tell her in the morning once she wakes up. If it goes ok, maybe the three of us can meet for lunch? Xxx

EM: Sounds good. I'm going to miss seeing you at work tomorrow so lunch will make up for it a little xxx

At that moment Sofia appeared at the back door.

"Mommy, I can't sleep. Can I stay in your bed?" The little girl asked.

"How come you can't sleep bug?" Arizona asked her daughter, a little concerned.

"I just missed you." Sofia said with a little shrug.

"Ok, come here and have a cuddle. I need to tell you something anyway." Arizona figured as Sofia was up anyway, she may as well get this out the way and know what was going to happen, she hated not knowing. Sofia sat on Arizona's lap and Arizona wrapped her jacket around them both, pulling Sofia into her closely.

"What do you want to tell me mommy?"

"Well, you know how mama has penny and she lives with you both in New York?"

"When penny isn't busy with work?"

"Yeah when she isn't at work. Well mommy has a friend, like penny is to mama. She doesn't live here but we are good friends, just like mama and penny." Arizona tried to explain it simply for her daughter so she would understand better.

"Mommy, you have a girlfriend?" Sofia was too smart for her own good, leaving Arizona stunned at her daughters understanding.

"Yes baby girl, I have a girlfriend."

"Can I meet her?" Sofia asked, bouncing with excitement a little.

"Of course peanut, but you already met her earlier. You remember Dr. Minnick?" Sofia nodded. "Well she's my girlfriend."

"I really like her mommy." Sofia stated with a huge grin. Arizona just grinned back at her daughter, she really was amazing.

"Well if you go to bed now, we can have lunch with her tomorrow." With that Sofia jumped up and ran back to bed. Arizona was grinning to herself, really surprised at how well that had gone. She knew Sofia would be fine, she didn't expect her to understand and love Eliza quite so easily. Arizona couldn't wait to message Eliza and tell her so she text her straight away.

AR: So, You, Me Little bug, lunch? Tomorrow? Xxx

EM: You already told her? Xxx

AR: Yeah, she couldn't sleep so came downstairs and I didn't want to keep you from her any longer. I love you. Xxx

EM: You really are amazing, you know that? I love you too xxx

AR: Meh, sometimes ;-) See you tomorrow at 1pm? Park by the hospital? I'll bring the food xxx

EM: Sounds perfect. I can't wait xxx

AR: Good. I need to go to bed, Sofia will have me up early! See you tomorrow. Goodnight xxx

EM: Goodnight beautiful xxx

Arizona grabbed her things and headed to bed with a huge smile on her face. She felt so happy at the moment. Everything was perfect, having her girlfriend, who loves her and her daughter, her daughter was home, and Sofia loves her girlfriend too. Things couldn't get much better.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning Arizona woke up early with a huge smile on her face. She felt truly happy for the first time in months. Her daughter was at home with her and her relationship with her girlfriend seemed to be going well.

Arizona got up, deciding to take a quick shower before waking Sofia. After showering and getting dressed Arizona was about to head to Sofia's room when she heard the little girl giggling downstairs. With a smile on her face she headed downstairs, assuming Sofia was hanging out with Andrew.

When she rounded the door to the kitchen, Arizona was surprised to see Sofia sat on the kitchen side, absolutely covered in flour, making waffles, with Eliza.

"Umm morning." Arizona said in a questioning tone, not sure why her girlfriend was here at this hour of the morning or how she had got in the house.

"Hey." Eliza greeted Arizona with a smile. She was about to explain when Sofia started chattering.

"Morning mommy, Eliza knocked on the door and I answered it and I know I shouldn't, but it was Eliza and I didn't want to wake you up too early, and she told me off anyway so you don't need to." The little girl said without even breathing, a massive smile on her face. Arizona couldn't help but smile at her daughter whilst Eliza gave her an apologetic look. Sofia was definitely Arizona's daughter, Eliza thought to herself.

"So I spoke to Bailey and got the day off, I just couldn't wait any longer to meet this little monkey properly. I hope that's alright?" Eliza said, hoping Arizona would ignore the fact she had shown up unannounced and just be happy she was there.

Arizona walked from the door of the kitchen and gave Sofia a quick kiss on the head before lifting her off the side and telling her to go shower quickly before breakfast was ready. Sofia ran off upstairs to do as she was told. Wrapping her arms around Eliza's waist from behind Arizona kissed the side of her neck before saying anything.

"I'm glad you're here, I can't believe you got the day off to come meet my daughter earlier." Arizona felt so lucky. Even though Eliza told her regularly that she loves her, it is nothing compared to her actions that proved how she feels.

"I'm just sorry I didn't text or anything, I wanted to surprise you." Eliza said, turning herself in Arizona's arms so they were facing each other.

"It's ok, I'm glad you're here." Arizona responded, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. "So I was going to ask Sofia what she wanted to do today, is that ok with you?" Eliza leant her head to the side, giving Arizona such a huge look of adoration.

"That's perfect, you are perfect." Was all Eliza could say, her girlfriend surprised her daily and she was just so happy to see her being happy herself. Arizona clearly missed Sofia when she wasn't around, that was obvious now the little girl was here.

Arizona blushed slightly, leaning in to give her girlfriend another light kiss.

 **Just want to apologise for the long hiatus guys. I have started a more job, moved house and moved country so been a little crazy the last few weeks. Just a short chapter to hopefully get the creative flow back. Enjoy! Xx**


	35. Chapter 35

The next couple of weeks were spent doing anything and everything Sofia wanted to do, from the zoo, to watching the ferry boats, playing in the park, hanging out with Bailey and Zola, the aquarium. Arizona was even convinced by her daughter to take her up to the top of the space needle, having faced her fear with Eliza, she handled the height much better the second time around.

Unfortunately before Arizona knew it, it was nearly time for Sofia to return to New York and finish school for the year.

The evening before she had to leave Arizona decided that they should go for pizza and ice cream with Eliza. Sofia already loved her mommys new girlfriend a lot, but Eliza had been at work almost constantly whilst she was in town and hadn't been able to spend much time with them both.

The morning before Sofia left, Arizona got up and woke Sofia up.

"Come on little bug, time to make some breakfast." Arizona urged soothingly. Her daughter was definitely not one for being woken up.

"Ugh mommy, too early!" Sofia complained, causing Arizona to playfully roll her eyes, she was 100% Callies daughter!

"Hey, beautiful girl, it's 8am already. And if you want pizza and ice cream with Eliza later, you better get up and have some breakfast!" And like that Sofia shot out of bed, suddenly very awake and lively like any 6 year old girl!

Grabbing her mommys hand, Sofia pulled her out of her room and towards the stairs.

"Come on Mommy. Breakfast."

Arizona smirked to herself. She was amazed at how quickly her daughter could become demanding when she set her mind to it. When she knew what she wanted, just like her Mama.

"Ok, Sofia you go ahead and find the ingredients for pancakes and I'll be down in a second ok?"

"Ok Mommy, be quick!" Sofia urged.

"I will."

Arizona watched Sofia down the stairs and quickly returned to her room to message Eliza about tonight's dinner plans.

AR: So little lady wants pizza and ice cream with you tonight. Are you in? Xx

Putting her phone in her robe pocket Arizona then headed downstairs to see what her daughter had collected for breakfast.

Arizona walked into the kitchen to find a pile of ingredients on the kitchen side and Sofia looking particularly please with herself.

"So what have we got then Sof?" She asked her daughter.

"Ummm flour, eggs, milk, bananas, chocolate chips and cheese."

"Sof, that's a strange mix for pancakes, u want cheese with banana and chocolate?" Arizona asked.

"Uh huh, Eliza did it for me last week."

"Ok, if that's what you want peanut, we will give it a go!" Arizona couldn't believe how quickly Sofia had taken to her girlfriend. The woman she loves. He daughter amazed her, she was so accepting of so many things.

Sofia and Arizona enjoyed their pancakes then prepared for a day in the park with Zola, Bailey and Ellis before their pizza and ice cream date with Eliza later that evening.

Quickly checking her phone, once she was ready to head out, Arizona noticed Eliza hadn't text her back. Assuming she was in surgery, the blonde decided not to think about it just yet and headed to Meredith's house to meet her and the kids, before going to the park.

By mid afternoon the kids were all exhausted from running around, as were Arizona and Meredith.

Arizona had been periodically checking her phone all day, waiting for Eliza to confirm tonight was ok. As it was 3pm and Arizona still hadn't heard anything she was starting to get worried.

"Hey Mer, mind if we make a quick stop at the hospital on the way back?" The blonde asked her friend.

"Of course not, everything ok?" Meredith questioned.

"I'm not sure, I haven't heard from Eliza all day, I'm just a little worried, she's been having a tough time lately." Meredith was surprised by what Arizona was saying. Eliza was always so calm and pulled together, how could she be having a rough time?

The two women drove to the hospital in silence. Neither having anything to say. Arizona was clearly getting more and more worried by the second though.

Pulling into the parking lot, Arizona couldn't see Eliza's car parked in its usual spot. Suddenly she felt even more worried about her girlfriend.

"I'm going to run in quickly and speak to Bailey. Are you ok to wait a minute?"

"Yeah sure, go find out what's going on." Meredith urged.

Arizona nearly ran into the hospital, quickly making her way up to the chiefs office. Knocking gently before Bailey called back to her to come in.

"Hey Bailey, have you spoken to Dr. Minnick today?" Arizona questioned.

"Yes Robbins, she rang this morning, said she was sick and she wouldn't be in today. Why do you ask?" Bailey was concerned as to why Arizona would be asking if she had spoken to her girlfriend.

"I haven't heard from her, I was worried." Arizona replied, now feeling even more nervous about where Eliza was.

"She is probably just sleeping if she's sick." Bailey said, trying to reason with Arizona's fears.

"Mmmm you're probably right. Thanks Bailey." Arizona said before quickly leaving the chiefs office and heading back to Meredith's car.

Once back at the car, Meredith drove them back to her house so Arizona could pick up her car and take Sofia home to bed for an hour before dinner.

The whole way home, Arizona couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. Even if Eliza was sick, surely she would have text her? Arizona was torn, she wanted to make sure her girlfriend was ok, but she also didn't want to leave her daughter with someone on her last day in Seattle.

Sofia was currently fast asleep on the sofa, so Arizona decided to have a sly cigarette in the back garden to try and calm her nerves, it was too early in the day for wine, and she would have to drive later, so decided the cigarette was a better option at present. Because she was getting increasingly worried about her girlfriend, Arizona made the decision to text her again and ask if she was ok whilst having her cigarette.

AR: Eliza, I spoke to Bailey, I know you're not in work. I'm worried about you, let me know you're ok please? I love you xxxxx

Locking her phone and putting it in her pocket, Arizona felt it vibrate so instantly pulled it back out, seeing she had a message from Eliza.

EM: I'm fine. No beed to worrry babe xxx

Reading Eliza message, she already knew Eliza wasn't ok, she was drunk, and she only drank to the point she couldn't type properly when something was bothering her.


	36. Chapter 36

AR: Babe talk to me, what's going on? Xx

Arizona replied, desperately trying not to worry about her girlfriend. Sofia was really looking forward to pizza and ice cream tonight but it seemed like Eliza wouldn't be joining them now. The blonde was torn with what to do, she wanted to check her girlfriend really was ok but she didn't want to offload Sofia anywhere either. Especially on her last night in Seattle for a while.

Arizona stuck her head around the back door to check her daughter was ok. Luckily Sofia was still fast asleep on the sofa, so exhausted from hours of playing with Zola, Bailey and Ellis in the park.

Going back outside, sparking up a second cigarette, Arizona decided to try and call Eliza. She clearly wasn't up to texting right now, maybe she would talk though.

Unsure as to whether calling Eliza was a good idea, Arizona hesitated, staring at her phone screen, all of a sudden Eliza's photo popped up on her screen, her girlfriend was calling her. Arizona continued to stare at her screen. She didn't know what was going to happen. A few seconds later she swiped the screen and answered.

"Hello." Arizona said not really sure of herself.

"Hey babe. What you doing?" Eliza slurred, she was definitely drunk, causing Arizona to roll her eyes. She didn't need this today.

"Just out the back, Sofia is asleep." Arizona said shortly, she was pretty angry with her girlfriend. Worried but angry.

"Ah ok, I miss you." Eliza said giggling to herself.

"Well, Eliza, if you had bothered with us since the first day Sofia arrived and you took the day off, you wouldn't miss me because you would have been here" Arizona retorted back. She was getting more wound up by the second.

"Sorry, I've been busy." Eliza snapped back.

"What busy getting drunk every day?" Arizona's blood was boiling. She swiftly lit up her third cigarette in a row, trying to calm herself down.

"Arizona, are you smoking?" Eliza asked, her voice breaking slightly, she already knew the answer. She could hear Arizona taking drags from the cigarette.

"Not that I owe you anything right now, yes I am. I was worried and you were just getting drunk. My daughter was looking forward to seeing you tonight, and so was I."

"I can't do this Arizona, I'm sorry." Eliza said as she hung up. Just as she hung up, Sofia opened the back door.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" The little girl questioned, causing her mother to spin around in surprise, tears in her eyes.

"Nothing baby girl, I was just relaxing whilst you slept." Arizona said, quickly wiping her eyes, hoping her daughter hadn't seen her tears.

"Mommy, you're lying, you're upset." Sofia was far too smart for her own good. "Is it Eliza?" The little girl questioned.

"Baby, you are too clever. Why do you think I'm upset because of Eliza?" Arizona questioned. It seemed a strange thing for her to ask seeing as she had hardly seen the woman since she met her.

"Cuz mama cries when penny upsets her." The little girl said sadly.

"It's ok baby, Eliza and I will figure it out. She's just a bit upset at the moment and it is making mommy sad. Don't you worry ok, you don't need to worry about this." She tried to reassure her daughter but inside Arizona was worried about her girlfriend. More now that she had spoken to her than she had been all day before.

"Mommy, can I have dinner with Zola so you can go see Liza?" The little girl asked.

"How about we ask Meredith if we can take Zola with us for pizza and ice cream?" Arizona asked her daughter, she was the most important thing to her and that wasn't about to change because of her girlfriend.

"No mommy, I want you to go see Eliza and make sure she is ok." Sofia was stubborn. Arizona knew what she wanted but she didn't want to spend time away from her little girl.

"Peanut, I know what you meant but you're going home tomorrow, I want to spend as much time as possibly with you." Arizona tried to reason with her daughter, however Sofia wasn't having any of it.

"MOMMY I WANT YOU TO SEE IF LIZA IS OK." Sofia shouted at her mommy before turning around and going inside to find her shoes and coat.

A few minutes later, after the shock had subsided a little bit, Arizona went looking for her daughter. She walked through the kitchen, into the living room and to the stairs before she found her. Coat and shoes on, sat at the bottom of the stairs by the front door. Arizona rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips, she was definitely Callies daughter alright! Sofia knew what she wanted.

Arizona hated that Sofia was so intuitive to situations well beyond her years.

"Ok little bug, let me call Meredith and see if it's ok for you to go for dinner, then if she says ok and you're sure I will check on Eliza, ok?"

"Thank you mommy." Sofia said as she threw herself around her mommy's legs.

Arizona quickly pulled her phone out, dialling Meredith. Luckily she answered and agreed because her daughter was being very strong willed right now and she wanted to avoid a complete melt down with the little girl. Especially this close to her going home. Within 10 minutes, Sofia was strapped into her car seat and Arizona was pulling out of her drive to head across town to Meredith's house.

Sofia quickly unbuckled herself and jumped out of the car even before Arizona had undone her seatbelt.

Arizona knocked on the door.

"Hey, come in a second." Meredith said. Arizona ushered Sofia into the house, Meredith closing the door behind them. Once Sofia had her coat off she ran to find Zola to play.

"I'm sorry about this. She was very insistent that I needed to check on Eliza. She shouted at me and everything." Arizona huffed.

"It's ok. Is Dr. Minnick ok?" Meredith questioned.

"Honestly I don't know, we were talking, and arguing and then she hung up on me." Arizona said, sounding a little defeated.

"What's going on with her Arizona? She hadn't been in work all week." Meredith said, an extremely worried look washed over Arizona's face. "You didn't know she wasn't in did you?" Meredith questioned.

"Uh n-no." Arizona stuttered. "I uh I need to go." She said as she abruptly stood up. "Are you sure she's ok to be here for a little bit?"

"Of course it's fine for Sofia to be here, Zola and Bailey love her, and so do I. Now go, make sure your girlfriend is ok."

"Thank you Meredith." Arizona said before quickly turning around and heading out of the house.

The drive to Eliza's house was a blur, Arizona was really worried, her mind full of all sorts of possible scenarios. She thought Eliza had been at work all week, and just been too busy to hang out. What had she been doing? Where had she been.


	37. Chapter 37

**Right guys, before I start this chapter, if you don't think you can handle it, please don't read it. It may not go the direction I'm currently thinking but I have a feeling it will, which may upset some people. Hopefully everyone reading this is old enough.**

 **Definitely a bit dark and twisty this chapter.**

 **Keep reviewing please, I love reading everyone's feedback.**

Now that Arizona was stood outside of Eliza's house, she didn't know what to do. She felt scared, worried for her girlfriend. Angry about the way she had just dismissed her the last week. Arizona had assumed she was busy with work but now she knows her girlfriend wasn't even at work.

Arizona was hesitating, she was stood at Eliza's door but she couldn't bring herself to knock. Deep down she knew that tonight wasn't going to be easy and that Eliza needed help. She just didn't want to admit it. After 15 minutes of pacing Eliza's front steps, Arizona finally decided she needed to knock. Even if just to find out what was going on. It might not be good for their relationship but she needed to know where she stood.

There was no answer, Arizona tried knocking again. Still no answer. Every time she knocked and Eliza didn't answer, just worried her more. Eventually Arizona decided to ring Eliza.

This time, with no hesitation, the blonde hit dial. The phone rang and rang, Arizona could hear it inside Eliza's house but she never answered.

Arizona's head was spinning. She was becoming more and more seriously worried about her girlfriend by the second. After a couple more attempts at knocking, with still with no answer, Arizona decided to try the door, in case it was unlocked. She didn't want to intrude but if Eliza wouldn't answer, she would have to.

Typically the door was unlocked and flew open with ease, but there was still no obvious sign of Eliza.

Sticking her head into the living room, Arizona noticed what must have been two dozen empty liquor bottles and the room smelt of cigarettes.

Arizona's brain went into overdrive. She didn't think Eliza smoked, on account of the lecture she had received about it. She knew about the drinking, but she didn't think it was THAT bad. Two dozen bottles in less than a week, since the last time Arizona had stopped by on her way home with Sofia. There was still no sign of her girlfriend, which concerned her the most.

Heading into the kitchen wasn't much better, still not finding Eliza, Arizona went upstairs. She tried Eliza's bedroom first, she wasn't in there either. Arizona knew she couldn't have gone far with her phone being left downstairs, but the longer it took to find her girlfriend, the worse it got.

All the possible scenarios in Arizona's head were driving her crazy! She just needed to know her girlfriend was ok.

The only room left she hadn't checked was the bathroom. As she approached the door Arizona could hear Eliza sobbing quietly. The blonde breathed a sign of relief, which was short lived, then knocked the bathroom door quietly so as not to make her girlfriend jump too much.

"Eliza. Are you ok?" Arizona asked, her voice full of concern.

"Go away Arizona." Was all Eliza gave her back.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right here until you decide to let me in." The blonde said, trying to calm Eliza down and prove she wasn't going anywhere.

"Go away Arizona, I don't need you." Eliza responded through tears a bit more angrily than the first time.

"Please Eliza" Arizona tried pleading with the brunette to let her into the bathroom. And when that didn't work, she got angry.

"Eliza, open the damn door! I'm worried about you." Arizona was becoming more frantically worried. Even when she was drunk, Eliza wouldn't lock herself away. She was more likely to make a show and embarrass herself, or you. Eliza didn't hide from anything, but right now she was intentionally stopping her girlfriend from helping her, she was shutting down and closing herself off. "Eliza." Arizona shouted this time banging on the door.

"For god sake Arizona, just leave me alone."

"Eliza, seriously, if you don't unlock the door I'm going to break it down." Arizona was so worried she was beginning to get angry.

"It's not even locked." Eliza finally responded, fairly quietly, Arizona barely heard her.

Slowly Arizona reached for the door handle and began to push it down. Her heart was pounding. She didn't know what state Eliza was really in behind this door. The blonde was scared. Carefully pushing the door open, Arizona somehow managed to hide a shocked gasp when she saw her girlfriend.

Eliza was sat on the floor, with her back to the bath, facing the door. A half drunk bottle of whiskey to one side of her and a packet of cigarettes to the other. Lying next to the cigarettes was what looked like 8 or 9 empty packets of various medications. Scanning her girlfriend over, Arizona began to notice Eliza was completely out of it.

"Eliza, what have you done?" Arizona stuttered, the blonde had tears in her eyes. Dropping down next to Eliza, she pulled her into her lap and just held her. She had known her girlfriend wasn't in a good place but she didn't think it was this bad.

"Eliza, please talk to me." Arizona had tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to lose her girlfriend. She pleaded with Eliza to talk to her.

"Arizona?" Eliza questioned as if she had only just realised her girlfriend was actually there, holding her.

"I'm right here baby, talk to me please." Arizona was holding Eliza so tightly whilst she rocked gently, trying to relax her girlfriend.

"I can't do this Arizona. I'm sorry." Eliza mumbled.

"You said that earlier, what can't you do Eliza? Please talk to me. Did you take all those tablets? Eliza please. Tell me, let me help you." Arizona was desperately pleading with her girlfriend to tell her exactly what she had taken.

All Arizona could do was try and get information from Eliza, whilst keeping her awake. She didn't want to call the paramedics, she knew that could potentially be worse for Eliza in the long run, especially since they would take her straight to Grey Sloan.

"I can't survive this, not without you." Eliza finally managed to say between sobs.

"Survive what Eliza?"


	38. Chapter 38

"Babe, use your words please. I have no idea what's going on, I need you to talk to me." Arizona tried pleading again. But was getting nowhere. Eliza was majorly shut down. She just wouldn't talk. Arizona wasn't even sure Eliza really knew what was going on or if she was just mumbling to herself.

"Can you at least tell me if you took any of these?" Arizona asked pointing to the empty pill containers next to them both, hoping to get a little bit of information from her girlfriend. Still nothing was forthcoming from Eliza. Arizona was at a complete loss, she didn't know how to help her girlfriend and she was running out of ways to try and get her to open up.

Arizona slowly lifted Eliza's chin with one finger so that their eyes were level. Leaning in, the blonde placed a gentle kiss on Eliza's lips before pulling back. Just waiting.

Without saying a word, Eliza reached for the whiskey she had nearby, putting the bottle straight to her mouth and taking a couple of long swigs. Arizona just looked on, she thought about taking the bottle from her, but considering her options, decided she would let it go for the moment. She desperately wanted Eliza to talk to her. Maybe she would open up.

A few minutes later Eliza looked Arizona straight in the face, for the first time since the blonde had arrived. She still didn't say anything however. Arizona was just glad that at least her girlfriend seemed to know and acknowledge she was there now.

"You know, you taste like booze and fags Eliza. It's not very charming." Arizona said half joking, half serious. She was still trying to get Eliza to talk, about anything at all. She would just be happy to get any words from her girlfriend at this point. Anything that wasn't her being told to go away, anything to gauge how her girlfriend was feeling or why she was feeling this way.

"Mmmmm" Eliza finally acknowledged what Arizona had said. Nothing else, but a noise, something to let Arizona know she was hearing her.

"Babe, did you take any of these tablets?" Arizona asked again, hoping that this time Eliza would answer her.

Eliza looked at the empty tablet packages, before looking back at Arizona briefly, then down at the bathroom floor. A few moments of silence passed before either woman even moved. Arizona just watching Eliza. Eventually Eliza looked back up at her girlfriend before speaking.

"Not today." Was all she said, a simple statement that somehow helped Arizona relax a tiny little bit.

"When?" Arizona asked gently taking one of Eliza's hands in hers.

"I don't know, a few days ago." Eliza stuttered. Before taking another swig of her drink. Placing the bottle down she reached for the packet of cigarettes. Pulling one from the packet and sparking it up she offered it to Arizona.

"Really?" Arizona gave her a confused look. "After everything you said recently, you're offering me a cigarette?"

Eliza just shrugged as Arizona took it and Eliza lit another for herself.

"Why Eliza? Why try to do that to yourself? To me?" Arizona was getting upset, she couldn't believe her girlfriend would do that.

"You'd be better off." Eliza stated bluntly. Causing Arizona's eye to well up at the thought of her girlfriend having completely given up.

"You're wrong you know. I would be devastated Eliza. I'm completely in love with you. Please don't do that to me, ever." Arizona said through tears. Gripping Eliza's hand tightly. Eliza said nothing. A silence falling over both women, the only noise, Arizona's soft crying.

Suddenly Eliza turned to Arizona and asked "Where's Sofia?"

"She's at Meredith's house. She wanted me to make sure you were ok." Arizona stated wiping her tears away, deciding it was best not to let her extremely fragile girlfriend know her 6 year old had found her upset earlier.

"Oh." Eliza responded.

The two women sat in silence. Both lost in their own thoughts. Eliza just seemed defeated and lost where as Arizona was worried and upset. Neither woman knew what to do. Eliza wanted to confide in Arizona but she just didn't know how. She didn't know how to tell this amazing woman that she had been responsible for something completely unforgivable.

"Eliza, I want to help you. Whatever it is, I'm here." Arizona hated seeing how desperately depressed her girlfriend was feeling. Especially when she didn't know why. She knew and understood that Eliza had recently lost her mother but Arizona could tell something else was also bothering her. Something more serious.

"I can't. Arizona I can't." Eliza said, reaching for the whiskey bottle again. The more she thought about it, the more she drank.

"Babe, let me have the bottle, please." Arizona asked, deciding that now was a good time to try and stop her girlfriend pouring more down her neck.

Eliza made no move to hand over the bottle, so Arizona carefully reached to take the now nearly empty bottle from Eliza's hand. Holding the bottle gently Arizona moved it away from Eliza's grip, which was loose. She was giving it up without a fight, that Arizona was grateful for. She didn't want to fight with her girlfriend.

"I love you Eliza, whatever this is, we will make it better." Arizona said now that she had taken the alcohol from Eliza.

"You can't make this better Arizona. No one can. I did this, I have to live with it." Eliza said, shocking the blonde. The was the most her girlfriend had said since she came into the bathroom.

"Make what better?" Arizona chanced her luck again. Maybe Eliza was getting ready to open up to her. Arizona was scared to push too much, she didn't want her girlfriend shutting down again.

"You can't fix me. You can't make me better. I wish to God you could, but you can't." Eliza was now crying again. The pain was too much for Eliza to bear. "I killed someone Arizona."


	39. Chapter 39

"What do you mean Eliza? A patient? Because we lose patients all the time, that's no ones fault." Arizona tried to reassure her. It wasn't working though. Eliza looked at her and just shock her head. Minutes of stunned silence passed. Arizona didn't know what to say or if she even wanted to ask but she knew she needed to somehow help her girlfriend.

"Tell me. If you can." Arizona said, putting a soothing arm around Eliza. Trying to calm her down anyway at all.

"I can't tell you. I can't even accept it." Eliza shot back, with a hint of anger in her voice. She took a breath then said "is you phone on you? I can show you."

Arizona nodded, fishing her mobile from her pocket and unlocking it before handing it to Eliza. She quickly opened the internet and typed something in before handing Arizona her phone back.

Sitting there quietly reading what Eliza had pulled up on her phone, Arizona's expressions changed from shock to disbelief then to understanding and sympathy. She knew this wasn't Eliza's fault but she understood why her girlfriend felt like it was and couldn't accept it.

"Eliza, this wasn't your fault. That woman stepped out between two parked cars straight into the path of your car. You couldn't have seen it coming and you couldn't have done anything about it." Arizona tugged her girlfriend towards her, holding her in a tight embrace whilst she continued to cry her heart out.

"I killed her and her unborn baby exactly a year ago." Eliza mumbled tearfully into Arizona's chest. After minutes of holding Eliza, Arizona decided it was best to take her away from here back to her house. Where she could look after her girlfriend and be with Sofia for a few more hours before she went back home to New York.

"Come on, you're coming home with me." Arizona said standing carefully. She had been sat on the bathroom floor far too long. Pulling Eliza up with her, she guided her to her bedroom to get her into some clean clothes. Arizona sat Eliza on the edge of her bed before finding clothes for her and telling her to get changed.

"I can't come home with you, it's not fair on Sofia." Eliza mumbled, barely loud enough for Arizona to hear.

"Sofia wanted me to make sure you're ok, you're not ok, and I want to make sure you will be ok. She loves you, just like I do, so no arguing, you're coming home with me and we are going to hang out and spend a final evening with her before she goes home. If you stay here, you'll keep on drinking and that is not good for you or our relationship." Arizona hoped she was getting through to Eliza, but her eyes were glazed over as if she was somewhere completely different than in her bedroom.

"Why are you helping me? I don't deserve it." Eliza asked.

"Because I believe you do deserve it, what happened was a terrible accident, not intentional. You're a good person, and you were there for me when Timothy died and I dealt with it by drinking. I know it isn't the same but I understand you want to forget by getting drunk and I know it doesn't help." Arizona said calmly. She took a breath before continuing. "And I'm going to talk to Bailey, we are taking the week off and we're going to get you some help. I love you too much not to help you Eliza."

All Eliza could say was thank you. She wanted to be better for her girlfriend but since Sofia had arrived she had felt progressively worse about the accident she was in. Especially as it was the anniversary today. Seeing Arizona with Sofia had reminded her of what she had taken away from that woman and her unborn child. What they would never experience because of her. She'd never got any help or support when it happened, she'd just moved away and buried her head in the sand, then her mother had got sick and died and she had that to deal with as well, causing her mental state to deteriorate slowly over the last 5 month.

Whilst Eliza changed she text Bailey to organise some time off.

AR: Bailey, I know I have been off most of the last 2 weeks but I need a bit more time. Dr. Minnick needs me. Also she is going to be out for a bit too. I'll explain better when I see you.

Bailey replied quickly, surprising Arizona.

MB: Does this have anything to do with her drinking and the car accident?

AR: You knew? You didn't tell me and you knew?

Arizona felt angry that Bailey clearly knew something was wrong with her girlfriend and hadn't bothered to tell her.

MB: It's my job to know Robbins. Just look after her. I'll see you soon.

Arizona rolled her eyes at the way Bailey had clearly dismissed her from their interaction. Always the chief, she thought to herself.

Eventually getting Eliza into the car Arizona decided to stop by and pick Sofia up on the way home, along with lots of bread and coffee, anything that might sober her girlfriend up.

Pulling up to Meredith's house, Arizona looked over at her girlfriend to find her fast asleep. Clearly she had exhausted herself the last few days and probably hadn't slept at all. Deciding to let Eliza sleep whilst she went into the house she quietly removed herself from the car, closing the door as silently as she could.

"Hi Arizona," Meredith greeted her politely before turning to shout her little girl "Sofia, your mommys here."

"How is she?" Meredith asked.

"Not good. She's in the car, asleep." Arizona responded sadly. "I'm taking a few more days off to see if I can help."

"She's lucky to have you Arizona." Meredith said kindly, gently placing her hand on Arizona's arm.

"I'm the lucky one Mer. She's amazing, she's just really having a tough time at the moment." Arizona smiled gently as Sofia came running down the stairs.

"Mommy, is Liza ok?" The little girl said, not even bothering to say hello to her mommy, just showing Arizona how fond of Eliza she actually was.

"She will be when she sees you baby girl. She's in the car sleeping at the moment so we need to be super quiet ok?"

"Ok mommy." Sofia said to her mommy before heading towards the car.

"Thank you Mer, I really appreciate you taking her this evening." Arizona said giving Meredith a quick hug.

"You know I'd take her anytime you needed. I love that girl." Smiling as Arizona walked to the car to get Sofia strapped in.


	40. Chapter 40

Sofia is really quiet the whole drive home. Being sure not to wake Eliza up, just like her mommy had asked.

When they get home, Arizona quietly lets Sofia out of the car, opening the front door for the little girl.

"Peanut, why don't you run upstairs and get ready for bed so I can get Eliza inside yeah?" Arizona asks her daughter softly. She knows by now Sofia will be over tired and could start causing a scene if she wanted to. Luckily the little girl rang off up the stairs to do as she had been asked.

Wondering slowly back out to the car, Arizona wasn't quite sure how she was going to get Eliza into her house or even wake her up. She'd been out cold since she got in the car over an hour ago.

Opening the door gently, Arizona placed her hand on Eliza's arm. Giving it a soft squeeze. Eliza slowly opened her eyes, giving her girlfriend a small, hollow smile.

"Come inside with me." Arizona urged her girlfriend.

"Ok. Is Sofia home too?" Eliza asked, she would love to see Arizona's daughter before she left for New York, maybe not tonight whilst she was still so drunk, but in the morning before she left.

"Yeah, she's getting ready for bed. She's missed you today you know?"

"I've missed her too. Sorry I couldn't talk to you before." Eliza says looking down at her hands in her lap. Lifting her chin gently so that Eliza is looking into her eyes, Arizona softly strokes her cheek before saying,

"It's ok. I understand, but I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'm here." Leaning into the car, Arizona kissed her girlfriend quickly before helping her stand. Surprisingly she was in much better control of her movements than she had been the last time Arizona had looked after her when she was drunk. This just made the blonde wonder how much her girlfriend had actually been drinking the last few weeks or months. Deciding that right now wasn't the time she led Eliza into her house and to the living room. Eliza just sat there whilst Arizona made sure Sofia was ready for bed.

"Can I say goodnight to Liza mommy?" The little girl asked.

"It's fine by me baby, but let me check with her ok? She's really not feeling well at the moment." Arizona said trying to reason with her over tired, daughter who acted like a teenager.

"Ok. Mommy?" Sofia called just ask Arizona was about to leave her room.

"Yes little bug?" Arizona said affectionately to her daughter.

"Can you take Liza my blanket from my bag, when I feel poorly mama always wraps me in it. Maybe you can wrap Liza in it? Help her feel better?" Sofia asked. Arizona couldn't hide her smile at just how caring her daughter was being towards her girlfriend, even when she had ruined their pizza date.

Making her way downstairs, Arizona find Eliza exactly where she left her, sat on the sofa having not moved an inch.

"Hey, babe, Sofia wants to come say goodnight. Are you up to that? She's really worried about you. She told me to give you her blanket as well." Arizona was trying to get her girlfriend to move or do something, anything. It seemed to work. Slowly Eliza reaches out and took Sofia's blanket from her before answering her about Sofia seeing her.

"It's ok with me, if it's ok with you? I understand if you prefer not to let her, I am a mess." Eliza says sadly.

"I know, but I also trust you with her." Arizona said trying to ease Eliza's fears that she would somehow cause something bad to happen to Arizona and Sofia as well.

A few seconds later before going to call Sofia, Arizona turned to Eliza, "just please don't breath on her too much! The poor little mite will get drunk from the fumes." She said jokingly, earning a fairly bright smile from the obviously depressed blonde. Pleased with herself, Arizona went to call Sofia, who rapidly came bounding down the stairs when she was called.

Sofia shot past her mother and straight into Eliza's lap before anyone knew what was going on. Wrapping her small arms around Eliza as tightly as she could. A few minutes passed and Eliza hadn't moved. Arizona just watched from the door way, waiting to see if something inside her girlfriend would change, would light up, then suddenly Eliza moved her arms to hug Sofia back. That was enough to make Arizona move into the room and sit down next to her two favourite girls and wrap her arms around them both. Sofia was the first to speak.

"I missed you Liza." Sofia blurted out.

"Hey, I missed you too. Have you been good for mommy?" Eliza asked, surprising both herself and Arizona in the process. It seemed she could talk to a 6 year old.

"I'm always good for mommy." Sofia joked.

"Mmmm" Arizona said, raising her eyebrow at her daughter. Which in turned caused both Eliza and Sofia to laugh.

Arizona couldn't believe the power her daughter seemed to have over Eliza. How 4 simple words could change her whole demeanour in a matter of minutes. After Eliza listening to Sofia chattering away for over half an hour, Eliza began to yawn, clearly exhausted.

"Come on peanut, time for bed." Arizona tried to coax gently. But Sofia wasn't having any of it.

"It's ok babe, she can stay, if she falls asleep I'll carry her to bed." Eliza said. It was one of the most coherent things she had said to her girlfriend in days so Arizona let Sofia stay with them. Her presence really seemed to be helping her girlfriend and Sofia clearly loved Eliza.


	41. Chapter 41

An hour or so later, Sofia had fallen asleep still in Eliza's arms, leaving the two women to finally have the discussion that Eliza knew was coming. She was nervously holding Arizona's daughter whilst the blonde had her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders over the back of the sofa. Arizona was tense, Eliza could sense it, having sobered up dramatically since leaving her house.

"Babe, just say what's on your mind. Whatever it is, I'll be fine." Eliza tried to reassure her girlfriend that although she was fragile, she wasn't going to break from a conversation.

"I just, I am so in love with you, and you're hurting so much. I don't know how to help." The blonde said, her eyes welling up again. Shifting gently, so as to not wake Sofia, Eliza reached over to Arizona and placed her hand on her knee, giving it a soft squeeze.

"This is helping me, being here with you, you and your perfect daughter, this is helping. I'm not going to get better overnight but you deserve better than this. I'm going to do better." Eliza stuttered a bit, it hurt her to see that she was upsetting her girlfriend. She wanted to be better, she was going to be better. Deciding in that moment that she was going to stop drinking and be the person Arizona deserves.

"Eliza, you're the one who deserves better. You're clearly had an extremely shitty year, what with this, your mom and then the staff of Grey Sloan making your life hell, for which I am also responsible. You don't deserve that; you deserve to be made happy, cared about and looked after. You have to try and let the past go." Arizona said leaning over to kiss her girlfriend softly on the forehead, then repeating the motion to her daughter.

"I'm going to try. I want to be happy." Eliza smiled gently at her girlfriend. Shifting even more uncomfortably, Arizona had something else on her mind, something that was making her very nervous. "Babe, what else is bothering you?" Eliza asked caringly. Her whole demeanour had changed since she had got to the blondes house.

"I want to ask you something." Arizona said anxiously.

"So ask me? I told you, I'm not going to break Arizona." Eliza responded, holding the blondes hand to try and ground her nerves.

"How would you feel if we had Sofia come live with us permanently?" Arizona blurted out.

"Us?" Eliza asked, confused as to what exactly her girlfriend was asking her.

"Yeah, us, as in with me and you?" Arizona was smirking now; her girlfriend wasn't getting it. She was backhandedly asking Eliza to move in with her, whilst also taking on her child, which maybe wasn't the best idea in her current frame of mind, however, Sofia being there seemed to help ground her girlfriend, and it sure as hell made Arizona happy.

"As in what?" Eliza asked, still unsure of what exactly Arizona was getting at.

"As in, move in with me? I want my two favourite girls with me all the time. I tried to let Sofia go to New York so Callie could be happy, but it makes me miserable. I want her here with me and I want you here too." Arizona said quickly, the breathed a huge sigh of relief that she had finally managed to say what was on her mind. Eliza just sat there wearing a stunned expression. "Callie isn't going to like it, but I did get full custody. I tried to make this work to keep her happy but it isn't working for me. I want my daughter back." Arizona was rambling now, Eliza hadn't answered her and she was working herself up, worry over whether it would actually work.

Eliza didn't say anything, instead she stood with Sofia in her arms, taking the little girl up to her bedroom and putting her down for the night. Once Sofia was settled she returned to the living room to find Arizona crying.

"Hey, what are you crying?" Eliza asked, placing her hand on Arizona's shoulder as she returned to sit on the sofa.

"You don't want this, do you?" Arizona asked between sobs.

"What makes you think that?" Eliza couldn't work out why Arizona would assume she didn't want this with her.

"You said nothing and walked away." Arizona stated bluntly.

"Arizona, I want this. I only walked away to put Sofia down so that I could hug you and kiss you when I told you I would love to move in with you and I'd be more than happy, ecstatic even, to have Sofia here too. I'm in love with you too Arizona. I have been since I first saw you through that meeting room window. And it's scary but I can't seem to make it stop." It was Eliza's turn to ramble until Arizona crashed her mouth into hers, initiating a passionate kiss.

"You're sure?" Arizona checked after they broke for air.

"I'm a hundred percent sure babe. I want this, if you want me here." Eliza said with a smile.

"I'm sure, but only if you go brush your teeth! You taste and smell like a drunk." Arizona quipped.

"I hate to tell you this babe, but I kind of am." Eliza teased back before leaving the living room to brush her teeth, just live her girlfriend had asked.

So, guys, I'm honestly getting a bit bored of writing this story now and running out of ideas as to where it's going to go. I don't want to make it a they get married and live happily ever after thing, but after the drama that's just happened, I don't want to write much more of that either! So, for now, I'm leaving it like this. Unless enough people review, asking me to continue!


End file.
